Wake me
by PaulaSammet
Summary: Você já se sentiu como se precisasse de alguém? Você já se sentiu como se precisasse de abrigo? Você não se sente como se estivesse vivendo uma mentira?
1. Você já sentiu?

Fic nova!

Surgiu mei que na louca, através do twitter. Creiam-me. Vi uma frase postada no (arroba)frasesbonjovi e fui atrás da musica que tinha no tal post que nem uma ensandecida. A musica se chama Save a Prayer, mas ela não vai ser exatamente a musica tema da fic, pq ao pé da letra ela não tem muita coisa a ver, só algumas frases, que vão aparecer no decorrer dos capítulos.

Espero que vocês gostem.

**DISCLAIMER: **SAINT SEIYA PERTENCE A MASSAMI KURUMADA, TOEY E EMPRESAS LICENCIADAS. O resto dos personagens são meus.

**Fanfiction: Wake me.**

**Capitulo I: Você já sentiu?**

"_Querida você poderia me dizer?_

_Querida você poderia me ajudar?_

_Eu preciso saber._

- Vamos Ajax! Pare de brincadeiras e me dê isso logo.

- Não dou! HAHAHA! Se você quiser vem pegar Adela! – o menino de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes saiu correndo levando algumas cenouras eu havia puxado da cesta de Adela.

A moça havia feito algumas comprar na pequena feira do Santuário e agora retornava para casa. Vinha o tempo todo sorrindo e cumprimentando a todo que encontrava. Seu bom humor costumeiro associado a uma bela manhã.

- Vem Adela! – gritou o menino, ainda correndo e dando voltas em torno dela.

- Ajax pare com isso. Vai acabar se machucando e machucando alguém desse jeito.

- Você não me pega!

- Ora volte aqui e me devolva isso seu pestinha!

Os dois começaram a correr um atrás do outro.

- Você vai estragá-las! Devolva-as!

- Não devolvo! HAHAHA! Não dev... – o menino parou ao ter esbarrado em algo ou alguém.

- Devolva isso a moça. – disse uma voz séria, porém um pouco melancólica.

- Ah não. Ajax!

- Uau! Você é um...

- Eu disse para devolvê-las.

- Está tudo bem senhor. Ele é meu irmão. Estava apenas brincando. Viu? Eu disse pra você, mas você nunca me ouve. – sussurrou ela para o menino.

- Adela, olha! Olha! Ele é um cavaleiro de ouro! – o menino dizia-lhe puxando a barra do vestido.

- Desculpe senhor, nós não queríamos incomodá-lo e tampouco atrapalhar seu caminho. Perdoe-nos por isso. – disse ela de cabeça baixa.

- Deveria tomar mais cuidado. – disse ele ainda sério, porem sem ser grosso, apenas sem tanta emoção como antes.

- Sim senhor. Não acontecerá outra vez.

- É um cavaleiro de ouro, Adela! Olha só! Olha só!

- Quer parar com isso? Você já o irritou demais por hoje! – sussurrou outra vez para o menino – Com licença, senhor.

O homem de armadura dourada fez um rápido aceno com a cabeça e saiu, passando por ela. A capa branca moveu-se com os passos largos, mas não apresados do cavaleiro. A pequena corrente de ar que a mesma levantou chamou a atenção de Adela, que permanecia de cabeça baixa. A moça virou-se rapidamente para trás, para ver de quem se tratava, mas não conseguiu ver nada além da capa branca e o brilho da armadura entre as pessoas.

- Adela! Adela! Você viu como a armadura dele brilhava?

- Ajax, quer parar de puxar meu vestido? Vai acabar me deixando sem roupas desse jeito. E devolva logo essas cenouras!

- Desculpa. Não queria te aborrecer. Só queria brincar. – disse num muxoxo e devolveu as cenouras para a cesta.

- Ei... – Adela ajoelhou-se para ficar na altura do irmão. – Não me aborreceu. Mas da próxima vez me prometa que vai me ouvir. Você incomodou um cavaleiro de ouro. Pode não ter tanta sorte dele não fazer nada outra vez.

- Ele não me machucaria. Cavaleiros de Ouro não fazem isso.

- Mas você estaria bem encrencado. Vem, vamos voltar pra casa. Vou ter preparar algo que você goste.

- Podem ser aqueles bolinhos com calda de amoras silvestres?

- Claro que sim!

Os dois irmãos prosseguiram no seu caminho, abraçados e sorrindo. Não perceberam os profundos olhos azuis observando-os de longe.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Eu poderia comer seus bolinhos o dia todo Adela!

- Mas vai comer só mais um, senão você não janta. Já foi bem difícil convencer você a me deixar fazê-los só depois do almoça.

- Posso continuar brincando lá fora quando terminar?

- Pode. Mas não demore para voltar, entendeu?

- Sim.

O menino saiu correndo pela porta, ainda com o ultimo pedaço de bolinho nas mãos. Adela riu da espontaneidade do irmão. Aquilo era o que mais amava nele, mesmo que algumas vezes aquilo o pusesse em confusões, como a daquela manhã, com o cavaleiro de ouro. Aliás, o que foi aquilo que sentiu vindo dele? E quem era ele? Ficara tão assustada com o que poderia acontecer ao irmão quando viu o brilho dourado da armadura de longe, e tão preocupada com a bronca que poderiam levar que nem viu qual dos doze cavaleiros estava ali na sua frente. Manteve a cabeça baixa o tempo todo. Mas aquilo que sentiu quando ele passou por ela foi estranho demais. Tristeza. Penitência. Já havia sentido aquilo antes, vindo de um cavaleiro como ele.

Perguntou-se mais uma vez quem poderia ser aquele homem.

Havia nascido no Santuário, mas não havia sido criada lá. Ainda nova havia ido morar com a família numa pequena ilha que servia de lugar de treinamentos para os novos cavaleiros, mas durante a Guerra Santa contra Hades a ilha fora destruída e muitas pessoas haviam morrido, entre elas, seus pais. Adela tinha então que aprender a viver só, com o agravante de ter um irmão pequeno para cuidar. Ficou na ilha pelo tempo que pode, mas as coisas por lá nunca mais seriam as mesmas. Foi quando decidiu partir e voltar para o Santuário.

Já tinha visto vários cavaleiros de ouro andando pela vila, mas sinceramente, nunca havia ligado tanto para isso. Preocupava-se apenas em manter-se afastada para evitar confusões. O difícil era manter Ajax longe delas.

Adela sabia que havia cavaleiros de todas as estirpes ali. Já tinha ouvido várias histórias. As mais populares eram as do cavaleiro de escorpião. Mas relacionado ao que sentira... Havia ouvido pelo vilarejo algumas poucas pessoas falando sobre o quando um determinado cavaleiro havia mudado depois que sua vida lhe fora devolvida com o fim da Guerra Santa. O tal cavaleiro afundara-se em sua dor e nunca mais fora o mesmo. O cavaleiro de ouro daquela manhã só poderia ser Gêmeos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Ora, então você saiu de casa! Que tipo de milagre é esse? – perguntou Kanon vendo o irmão subindo a escadaria de acesso à casa da qual era guardião. – Sempre que o vejo você está fazendo o caminho inverso. Está sempre descendo do Salão do Grande Mestre.

- Fui apenas verificar algumas coisas na vila. Há algumas reclamações de ladroagem praticadas por alguns garotos.

- Ah claro. Saga por favor! Quando você vai parar com isso? Entendo que se preocupe com suas responsabilidades, mas isso já é demais! Você só pensa nisso!

- Fale o que quiser. Já conversamos sobre isso. Não vai conseguir fazer com que eu mude o que penso.

- Eu sei. Mas espero, e torço fervorosamente, que apareça alguém na sua vida que o faça mudar de idéia e o faça enxergar que você perde um tempo precioso se preocupando com essas suas divagações e esse seu senso de responsabilidade e penitência.

- Não são divagações! Você sabe que tratam-se de fatos que...

- Todos nós cometemos erros, Saga! – Kanon interrompeu o irmão utilizando um tom de voz mais alto – Todos nós! Você não é o único culpado de algo grave aqui no Santuário que tenha se arrependido bastante do que fez!

- Você não entende como me sinto. Não compare minha conduta com a sua!

- Não comparo e já nem tento mais entender. Mas não admito que você faça isso consigo!

- Se não entende, então como pode não admitir?

- Eu sei que isso está te fazendo mal.

- Agradeço sua preocupação comigo, Kanon, mas eu decido o que me faz bem e o que me faz mal.

- Ótimo. Decida então se você realmente é um penitente ou se você é um idiota miserável. Eu fico com a segunda opção.

Kanon deixou o irmão sem esperar qualquer resposta e desceu rumo a Touro, onde iria encontrar Aldebaran para treinar. Saga apenas continuou a subida até o Salão do Grande Mestre, onde passava a maior parte de seu dia.

Havia ali uma sala ampla e reservada, num misto de escritório e biblioteca e era onde o cavaleiro de Gêmeos encontrava-se naquele momento e dali só sairia no inicio da noite.

Já não havia muita coisa a ser feita naquele dia, mas ele não queria sair dali. Aquele era o único lugar onde conseguia realmente ficar sozinho.

Ao final da Guerra Santa contra Hades, ele, assim como todos os outros cavaleiros mortos em combate, foi trazido a vida novamente. Decidiu então que buscaria a remissão de seus pecados. Seria difícil, mas precisava fazer aquilo. A dor que carregava dentro de seu peito era pesada demais. Durante algum tempo conseguiu fazê-lo, com atividades no Santuário. Aquilo deu certo até determinado momento, mas ele sentia que algo ainda estava errado. Estava faltando algo. Estavam faltando respostas. Estava faltando um sentido para tudo aquilo. Então ele se perdeu dentro de si mesmo, totalmente solitário e arrependido e com a falsa idéia de que estava fadado a viver daquele jeito, como o castigo pelos seus pecados. Afastou-se mais dos amigos, passava muito tempo inerte em seus pensamentos, remoendo seus atos, revivendo seu passado errôneo em lembranças, sentindo-se cada vez mais culpado.

"_Todos nós cometemos erros, Saga! Todos nós! Você não é o único culpado de algo grave aqui no Santuário que tenha se arrependido bastante do que fez!_"

Kanon tinha razão. Todos cometeram erros e tinham suas parcelas de culpa, mas nenhuma se comparava às parcelas que ele carregava. Ninguém havia causado mais dor e sofrimento naquele lugar do que ele próprio. Carregava nas costas muito mais mortes e punições injustas do que qualquer um. Merecia todo aquele castigo.

Sabia então que estava fadado a passar o resto da sua vida, não sozinho, mas solitário. Triste. Vazio. Distante até de si mesmo. O problema era que ele não se sentia confortável com aquilo e este desconforto o irritava. Porque ele sabia que não era certo!

Diante de tantos pecados não era certo desejar ter alguém para ouvi-lo desabafar e chorar (como chorava naquele momento). Não era certo querer sentir outra coisa que não fosse aquela dor e toda aquela angústia. Não era certo desejar ser diferente do homem que era. Não era certo querer sentir sua vida novamente.

- Você foi um monstro Saga. Um verdadeiro monstro. E não tem o direito de desejar tudo isso. – disse ele para si mesmo, escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

Tentava o tempo todo esquecer aquela vontade de reaquecer seu coração como quando viu a moça dessa manhã cuidando do irmão. Sentiu falta daquilo, mas sabia que não o merecia. E esse era um dos motivos que o levava a preferir ficar sozinho. Não queria que ninguém o visse vulnerável daquele jeito. Principalmente porque ninguém o entenderia.

- Saga? O que ainda faz aqui?

- Desculpe Shion. Não queria incomodá-lo. – disse enquanto se recompunha e enxugava as lágrimas rapidamente.

- Não incomoda, mas me pergunto o que ainda faz aqui. Nunca o vi passar tanto tempo nesta sala.

- Apenas perdi a hora. Mas já estou indo.

- Algum problema?

- Nenhum.

- Nos vemos amanhã então.

- Claro. Boa noite Shion. – disse retirando-se da sala.

- Boa noite, Saga. – respondeu o Mestre do Santuário observando Gêmeos afastar-se.

Aquele que saía por aquela porta nem de longe lembrava o homem de anos atrás, antes de sua própria revolta.

"_Pobre alma perturbada. Que os deuses o ajudem a retornar a si, Saga. Você não pode ajudar ninguém, nem a si mesmo desse jeito._" – pensou Shion.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Havia mesmo perdido o horário, perdido em seus pensamentos. Já devia ser por volta de oito da noite. O céu vermelho e sem estrelas indicava que logo cairia uma boa chuva. Na verdade, o vento forte e frio já trazia algumas pequenas gostas. Era ótima a sensação que elas causavam quando tocavam seu rosto. Por um instante esquecia todo o peso em seu coração. Era maravilhso.

E seria ainda mais maravilhoso se pudesse durar para sempre.

"_Você já se sentiu desesperado?_

_Você já se sentiu como uma ferida aberta?_

_Você já sentiu como se o perdão não existisse?_"

Continua.


	2. Você é um homem bom

Capitulo 2: Você é um homem bom.

"_Você já sentiu como se o perdão não existisse?"_

- Vai ficar tudo bem mesmo?

- Adela, não se preocupe. O Ajax é um bom menino. Agora vá. Não pode chegar atrasada.

- Se tiver algum problema...

- Adela, vai!

Então a moça se foi. Havia deixado o irmão sob os cuidados de uma amiga para que pudesse ir trabalhar. Tinha um longo caminho pela frente. Havia conseguido uma função nova no Santuário. Estava animada. E aquele parecia ser um bom dia.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Acordara cedo aquele dia, como de costume na verdade. Mas tinha sido diferente. Não conseguira dormir praticamente nada na noite anterior. E não sabia o motivo. Algo o incomodava, mas ele não fazia a menor idéia do que era. Diferente de Kanon ele não conseguiria deitar na cama e esperar o sono encontrá-lo novamente. Até porque sua rotina não lhe permitia isso. Após o café, montou sua armadura de ouro em seu corpo e saiu rumo ao Salão do Grande Mestre. Trabalharia em alguns projetos que tinha achado. Subiu a escadaria, estendeu as plantas sobre a mesa e ficou estudando o que via.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Você deve ser a Adela, certo?

- Sim. Sou eu.

- Sou Agathe. Prazer. Sou a responsável por todos que trabalham aqui. Exceto os Cavaleiros de Ouro. E o Grande Mestre. E alguns outros cavaleiros que vêm aqui. E...

- Tudo bem. Eu já entendi.

Agathe era uma matrona simpática e cuidava do Santuário já havia muito tempo. Conhecia muito bem a todos ali e sabia muita coisa sobre aquele lugar.

- Que bom então. Venha comigo menina. Venha. Vou lhe dizer qual será seu trabalho e lhe explicar algumas regras do Santuário pelo caminho. – disse a matrona rindo o tempo todo enquanto puxava Adela pela mão para começar a subir os degraus. – Mas me diga criança, você tem algum namorado por ai?

É, uma matrona bem direta também. Constrangida a moça respondeu:

- Ahm... Não senhora. Não tenho nenhum.

- Ah, isso é ótimo. Acredite. Trabalhando aqui é o que você mais desejaria na vida. Nem eu resisto a tantos homens bonitos assim. Você vai adorar!

- Achei que devêssemos respeitar os cavaleiros e que não pudéssemos ter nenhum tipo de relação com eles.

- Ah sim, esta regra. Bom, pra defender Atena os cavaleiros optaram por renunciar a família, mas isto nunca os impediu de ter uma ou outra relação. Acredite criança, eu já vi muitas coisas como estas acontecerem. É claro que nenhuma dela foi para frente. Tantos corações partidos... No entanto, eu acredito que com o final das guerras as coisas tenham mudado. É claro que alguns ainda levam isso muito a sério e outros ainda tentam resistir. Mas agora eles fazem as próprias escolhas. São homens livres. Escolheram permanecer aqui para ajudar a por as coisas em ordem, mas agora fazem o que quiserem.

- Então a regra não existe mais?

- Sim, ela existe, mas regras foram feitas para serem quebradas. Cabe a você decidir se vai quebrá-las ou não. Mas se for quebrar as regras cuidado com os rapazes de Câncer e Escorpião. Muitos corações foram partidos por causa deles.

Adela não levou muito a sério o que Agathe disse, mas não tinha outro jeito a não ser escutá-la. Não estava ali para arranjar um namoro com um cavaleiro. Isso, aliás, foi algo que nunca passou por sua cabeça. Estava ali para trabalhar e garantir algo para o irmão. Apesar de que algumas vezes ela também se sentia solitária. Quando a matrona começou a falar sobre suas funções ela finalmente passou a prestar atenção.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ainda observava as plantas desenroladas em cima da mesa atenciosamente. Não se lembrava daqueles projetos e nem sabia para onde eles serviam. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a porta foi aberta.

-Hoje você pode começar por aqui e depois subir ao segundo andar e... Mestre Saga! Perdão. Eu não sabia que o senhor estava aqui. Voltaremos depois, não vamos incomodá-lo. Venha criança.

A resposta de Saga foi quase que imediata, diante da sensação boa que lhe invadiu quando Agathe entrou com a moça (que ele não reconheceu naquele instante).

- Não me incomodam. – e baixou a cabeça novamente.

- Mestre Saga, esta é Adela. Ela vai ficar responsável pelos cuidados das flores do Santuário e do Templo de Atena...

O raciocínio de Saga interrompeu-se novamente quando ouviu o nome da moça.

"_Adela, olha! Olha! Ele é um cavaleiro de ouro!_" – dizia a voz infantil na sua cabeça.

Era a moça da manhã interior. Novamente ele levantou a cabeça para olhá-la e céus! Como ela era linda. Os cabelos eram castanhos bem escuros. Bastante longos e ondulados. A pele era levemente bronzeada e s olhos eram castanhos esverdeados. Mesmo diante do deslumbramento, não esboçou reação nenhuma.

- Adela, este é Saga, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Só tome cuidado para não confundi-lo com o irmão. Eu mesma ainda não consegui perceber a diferença entre eles. Bom querida, eu tenho outras coisas para fazer e já que o cavaleiro de Gêmeos não se importa, você pode começar agora. Qualquer dúvida pode me procurar.

Assim que Agathe saiu, Adela começou seu trabalho sem perceber que Saga ainda a observava. Mas não fez isso por muito tempo e logo voltou ao que fazia antes. Por algum tempo tudo parecia normal e cada um trabalhava concentrado em seu determinado espaço, mas de repente algo o incomodou. Uma lembrança dolorosa.

Ainda era o perverso Ares e vivia cercado de servas para lhe satisfazer. Aquilo o envergonhava bastante. Usar aquelas mulheres daquele jeito. Havia muito tempo que não ficava sozinho com uma serva no mesmo lugar. Ele mesmo preferia que as coisas fossem daquele jeito. Sentiu uma pontada em seu peito e aquilo realmente doeu e o incomodou.

- Tudo bem senhor?

- Sim. Não foi nada.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro.

Adela percebeu que ele não falava a verdade. Estava nervoso e seu rosto pareceu contrair-se como se sentisse alguma dor. E estava trêmulo. Não sabia o que fazer para ajudar então numa simples tentativa de acalmá-lo lhe serviu um pouco de água.

- Um gole pode ajudar. – disse com um leve sorriso.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu surpreso.

A moça então voltou a cuidar das flores e Saga ficou observando-a em silêncio, novamente. Silêncio esse que ele mesmo, já mais calmo, resolveu quebrar.

- E o seu irmão?

- Como?

- Como vai o seu irmão? – perguntou voltando ao que fazia.

- Muito bem senhor, obrigada por perguntar.

Tiveram mais um momento de silêncio, que foi novamente quebrado por ele.

- Ele não me irritou ontem. Desculpe se minha atitude e minha postura demonstraram isso.

- Está tudo bem senhor. É o que se espera de um cavaleiro na sua posição. Por isso ensino ao meu irmão que ele deve respeitar os Cavaleiros de Ouro. E todos os outros cavaleiros deste Santuário.

- Sei que já ouviu muitas histórias sobre nós e sabe que alguns podem ser assustadores, mas não precisa nos temer tanto.

Ela sorriu e assentiu. Ambos voltaram mais uma vez a seus afazeres.

- Ai droga! – disse ela.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupado indo até ela.

- Não foi nada demais. Só um pequeno corte. Basta fazer um pouco de pressão e o sangramento vai parar.

-Deixe-me ver.

- É sério senhor, não precisa se preocupar.

- É um corte um pouco grande. Vai demorar pra estancar somente com pressão. Deixe-me ajudá-la – estendeu sua mão sobre a dela e acendeu uma centelha do seu cosmo, fazendo o sangramento diminui até que ele parou por completo. – Pronto. Vai ficar tudo bem agora.

- Obrigada. Você... Você é um homem bom. É bastante diferente do que dizem.

O cavaleiro não esperava aquela resposta e ela o perturbou muito. A ponto de deixá-lo estático por um curto momento. Ouvir aquela voz doce e suave lhe dizendo que era um homem bom...

Não era um homem bom!

E sabia disso.

Mas... Não era possível que... Não. Ela estava errada.

Completamente errada.

- Bom, eu já terminei por aqui. Foi ótimo conhecê-lo senhor. Obrigada novamente.

Ainda perturbado ele apenas acenou com a cabeça.

"_...Você... Você é um homem bom..._"

- Eu não sou um homem bom. Não sou. Ela não me conhece. Ela não sabe o que eu fiz.

Tentou concentrar-se de novo, mas foi quase impossível. Para sua sorte alguém bateu na porta.

- Saga, você está ai?

- Aiolos.

- Você está bem? – perguntou o cavaleiro de Sagitário preocupado com o amigo.

- Aiolos, você me perdoou pelo que fiz a você no passado?

- Saga, o que está acontecendo?

- Apenas responda. Por favor.

- É claro que eu o perdoei. Somos amigos.

- Como pode me perdoar? A sua morte foi minha culpa.

- Não era você Saga.

- Você não entende. Era eu Aiolos. O tempo todo era eu.

- Não era. Era o Ares. Eu sei disso porque o homem com quem eu costumava conversar antes é o mesmo homem que está aqui na minha frente. Um amigo. O Ares era diferente.

- Não. Eu vi e senti tudo que fiz a você e a todos os outros. Eu estava consciente.

- Ele o mantinha consciente para feri-lo, talvez. Mas não era você Saga.

- Você percebeu que algo não estava certo. Me impediu de matar Atena e eu ordenei que Shura matasse o melhor amigo, acusando-o de traição, quando o verdadeiro traidor era eu.

- Sim. Eu o perdoei por isso. Ouça Saga, eu não vou criticá-lo pelo que tem feito. Entendo o que sente. Apesar de achar que você acabou se perdendo em algum lugar dentro de si próprio. Mas sei que em algum momento você vai se encontrar, meu amigo.

- O Aiolia parece não ter me perdoado. E com razão. Ficou taxado como irmão do traidor.

- Não ligue para o Aiolia, ele ainda é só um garoto. – disse Aiolos já quase saindo da sala – Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, Shion quer falar com você.

- Já estou indo.

Continua...

* * *

><p>Ok, mais um capítulo on.<p>

Fiquei bem feliz com os comentários que recebi. Que bom que vocês estão gostando pq eu to adorando escrever essa fic. É ate de certa forma mais fácil escrevê-la do que todas as outras.

: Óun! Angel sua fofa! Tb adoro esse Saga melancólico e sofrido e arrependido. É bem mais fácil escrever com ele. Pelo menos eu me sinto na área de conforto. E ainda to esperando alguma atualização da Eleni na sua fic, que tb é ótima! Não sei pq vc fica torturando todo mundo com capítulos prontos e não posta... Maldade sua! E que historia é esse de pegar o Saga no colo e levar pra casa? EU faço isso com ele! Vc faz isso com o Kamus! .ciumenta.

Danda: E aqui está a continuação. Espro que vc goste!

BeckyM: Tb adoro esse Saga entristecido. Para mim é mto mais fácil de escrever. Bom, espero que goste desse capitulo.


	3. Você é meu irmão

Capítulo 3: Você é meu irmão.

"_Existem mitos corações que ainda não encontraram um lar_

_Este trem está nos trilhos_

_E eu carrego o mundo nas costas"._

- Você demorou para vir, Saga.

- Desculpe. Eu estava conversando com Aiolos sobre algo acontecido, não era a minha intenção deixá-lo esperando.

- Tudo bem Saga. Mas me diga, o que aconteceu com você? Está péssimo!

- Apenas uma noite mal dormida.

- Interessante. Talvez devesse deixar o pedido que tenho para outro.

- Não. Tudo bem. Eu posso fazê-lo.

- De forma alguma.

- Shion, eu...

- Saga, entendo que esteja empenhado para fazer o que lhe for pedido, mas você está visivelmente sem condições. Aceite meu conselho como seu amigo. Volte para casa e descanse. Não vai conseguir produzir tanta coisa estando visivelmente cansado desse jeito.

- Não estou tão cansado assim. Posso fazer o que tiver pra me pedir.

- Ótimo. Então volte para casa e descanse. E pra evitar insistências, este não é mais um conselho. É uma ordem. Vá, descanse e amanhã quando voltar você continua com seus afazeres.

Extremamente contrariado Saga obedeceu e voltou pra casa. Mas em seus pensamentos ele continuava martirizando-se. Eles não entendiam. Eles jamais entenderiam. Não fazia o que fazia por capricho. Queria sanar a dor que sentia e aquela era a sua forma de fazer isso, mas todos o viam somente como um louco depressivo e autodestrutivo. Eles jamais enxergariam seu arrependimento, jamais sentiriam como ele realmente se sentia: um monstro terrível, traidor, um assassino, um mentiroso. E era aquilo que ele era. Este era seu estigma.

Descer aquelas escadas já era quase que um ato mecânico, não fosse os companheiros que ele encontrava pelo caminho e cumprimentava com apenas um aceno. Na verdade, a sua nova vida toda era quase um ato mecânico. Não vivia para si, mas sim para sua contrição. E estava tão acostumado com aquilo que fazer algo fora disso lhe parecia errado. E era o que sentia naquele momento. Que estava fazendo algo errado, voltando para casa quando deveria estar lá em cima trabalhando. Estava furioso com isso. Mas também estava furioso consigo mesmo. Estava completamente desconcentrado e cansado naquela manhã e isso não era culpa de ninguém senão sua. Shion estava certo. Ele não estava em condições de trabalho.

Quando chegou a Casa de Gêmeos, Kanon estava lá, sentado à pequena mesa de sua pequena sala de estar.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Saga.

- É errado fazer uma visita ao meu irmão?

- É quando seu irmão não está em casa.

- Bom, você está em casa agora. Aliás, o que faz aqui? Não deveria estar lá em cima?

- Isso não é problema seu.

- Ei, calma lá. Eu só vim conversar com você. Ia te esperar aqui.

- Conversar? Conheço bem o conteúdo das suas conversas Kanon. Se veio tentar me fazer mudar de idéia novamente nem perca seu tempo. Sou um idiota miserável, lembra? Pensei ter dito uma vez que não perdia tempo com cachorros. – disse livrando-se do peito da armadura, indo para outro cômodo.

- Saga, por favor! Eu me preocupo com você e é por isso que eu estou aqui.

- Se preocupa? – perguntou sarcasticamente voltando à sala com somente a parte de baixo da armadura de ouro.

- Para com isso! Eu me preocupo sim com você! Já tivemos nossos problemas no passado, é verdade. Tentei muitas vezes te destruir e o mal despertou em você por causa das minhas palavras, mas isso faz parte do passado, Saga!

- Achei que não ia tentar me convencer a mudar de idéia. – disse ele encostando-se no batente da porta.

- E não vou. Olha Saga eu pensei muito sobre isso ontem. Graças à intercessão de Atena nós fomos trazidos de volta para viver uma nova vida. Eu também tive meus erros! Eu também tenho que pagar por eles, mas há várias formas de se fazer isso. Eu me arrependo muito do que fiz a você, mas a vida segue e é preciso vivê-la. E durante o passar do tempo eu pretendo pagar por tudo. E acho que é dessa forma que você deveria agir, mas não vou tentar convencê-lo disso. Não mais. A conduta que você toma não me agrada e eu nunca escondi isso de você, mas eu vou respeitá-la. Me preocupo porque tenho medo por você. Medo que se perca mais ainda na sua contrição e que não consiga tê-lo novamente. Você é meu irmão Saga. Você é tudo o que eu tenho em termos de família. Eu não quero perder isso. Mas se eu for contra você, é exatamente isso que vai acontecer. Eu vim aqui pedir desculpas.

Saga ouvia tudo apenas encostado no batente da porta, de costas para Kanon e de cabeça baixa.

- Desculpas aceitas. – respondeu ele indo sentar-se na cadeira, próximo ao irmão.

- Você está bem?

- Sim.

- Não parece.

- Foi apenas uma noite mal dormida.

- Por que não está lá em cima?

- Shion me ordenou que voltasse para casa e me recuperasse.

- Bom então não vou te atrapalhar mais. Tenho algumas coisas pra fazer lá embaixo.

- Até outra hora.

- E Saga, se precisar de algo não hesite em me procurar. Por favor.

- Sim.

Kanon saiu e deixou o irmão só, sentado na cadeira, mas ainda estava preocupado. Saga por sua vez levantou-se, serviu-se de um copo com água, arrumou as cadeiras e foi até seu quarto. Depois de um tempo, e já livre do resto da armadura e de suas roupas, ele sentia a água escorrendo por seu corpo. Aquela sensação era boa e revigorante. Esfriava a cabeça e acalmava o corpo. E ele precisava daquilo naquele momento. Sua cabeça parecia bagunçada. Desde a noite anterior.

Ainda enrolado na toalha, sentou-se em sua cama. Estava cansado. E sem motivos. Não havia feito treino físico, isso seria só no dia seguinte. Estava acostumado a subir e descer aquelas escadas todos os dias. O cansaço era na verdade o peso de toda culpa que ele carregava. O peso de todo seu arrependimento.

"_Você é meu irmão Saga. Você é tudo o que eu tenho em termos de família. Eu não quero perder isso."_

Kanon. Sua única família. Passaram anos se desentendendo e por anos Saga pensou que ele já estivesse morto no Cabo Sunion, onde ele o prendera por atentar contra Atena. Odiou-se por anos a fio por ter abandonado seu irmão à morte. O sangue de seu sangue. Mas também odiou Kanon por suas palavras, pois elas despertaram seu lado maligno e ali começou toda sua ruína, toda sua marca. Mas eram só palavras. Ele é que foi o responsável por todos os atos absurdos cometidos. Kanon nada teve a ver com seus pecados.

Na Guerra Santa, quando soube que Kanon estava finalmente lutando do lado do bem, como um cavaleiro de Atena, Saga chorou. Kanon defendendo a Casa de Gêmeos poderia fazer o que ele não foi capaz.

Também não queria perder aquilo.

Jamais.

Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e nem lembrava que ainda estava somente de toalha. Apenas aconchegou-se na cama esperando que o sono viesse. Ainda pensando no irmão ele se lembrou da cena vista por ele no dia anterior. A moça, Adela, agradando o pequeno irmão. Por um instante sentiu inveja daquela cumplicidade existente entre eles. O companheirismo. Sabia muito bem que tinha tudo aquilo no seu irmão, mas era diferente. Era muito diferente.

"_Você é um homem bom."_

De onde diabos essa moça tinha tirado essa idéia absurda? Um homem bom... Parecia até piada. Ela só poderia estar gozando com a sua cara. Se ainda fosse alguém como Dohko ou Mu tudo bem, mas não era. Era Saga de Gêmeos, o pior homem que já existiu naquele Santuário.

Por um instante parou para pensar no momento em que Adela entrou na sala. De início não havia prestado atenção em sua entrada, mas quando a matrona os apresentou eele se deu conta de quem era, sentiu algo diferente. Algo bom. Algo inexplicável, mas muito bom. Sentiu-se mais leve com a presença dela ali, mas a lembrança do maldito Ares lhe invadiu quando percebeu-se sozinho com ela. Naquela época negra da sua vida ele se aproveitava da presença das servas e se aproveitava de sua posição, usurpada de Shion, e abusava delas.

Sabia que não aconteceria naquele momento nada semelhante a isso porque não sentia mais a presença de Ares. Mas aquela lembrança era uma das piores. Abusar de mulheres inocentes, machucá-las como ele fazia e tratá-las como lixo. Repugnante. Uma lembrança altamente dolorosa. E ele sentiu aquela pontada intensa no coração. E voltou a senti-la naquele mesmo momento, enquanto pensava naquilo. Mas logo a lembrança do doce sorriso dela e de sua gentileza lhe acalmou, como fizera anteriormente.

Teve a sensação de que ela exercia alguma influência sobre si. O que era realmente estranho, já que a conhecia a pouco. Não.

Não. Não. Não.

Bobagem. Isso era uma armadilha de seu subconsciente para fazê-lo cair em tentação e sair do seu caminho de contrição e penitência. Mas aquilo não aconteceria.

Porém não podia deixar de pensar em como Adela era gentil, delicada e bonita. Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados eram bem difíceis de esquecer. O cheiro adocicado que sentiu vindo dela quando lhe tomou a mão para curar o corte era realmente muito bom. Ela era perfeita, até onde pode sentir. E se ele não tivesse tanto a pagar poderia até pensar nela como uma boa companheira. Pensar numa nova família. Pensar em algo diferente do que tinha de pensar.

Por que aquilo tinha de acontecer justo com ele?

Às vezes sentia-se sozinho e muito, muito solitário e vazio. Via os outros cavaleiros desfilando por ai, algumas vezes de mãos dadas, com alguma moça e sentia vontade de também fazer aquilo, ter aquele sentimento bom dentro de si, aquecendo seu coração. Mas então caía em consciência outra vez e se repreendia por pensar naquilo. Sua missão agora era outra.

Ajeitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos. Logo o sono veio.

Continua...

* * *

><p>Aqui está pessoal, mas um capitulo de Wake me.<p>

Ficou curtinho né? Eu sei, mas era isso ou um capitulo enjoado e repetitivo. Vocês hão de convir que é difícil escrever um Saga melancólico e penitente sem repetir muita coisa. E quando a coisa se repete muito, os leitores vão embora por achar a fic chata. Eu sei. Eu já fiz isso.

Bom, to seguindo um pouco os parâmetros do anime pra historia do Saga, mas como ela é muito mais complicada que a historia do mangá, muita coisa ia ficar estranha. Então vou usar os dois parâmetros, mas non se preocupem. Não vai ficar confuso e nem estranho. Tenho muitas anotações de como vou fazer isso... auhauhaa... Sim, eu anoto toda e qqr idéia que eu tenha. Tenho uma agenda que deixei separada pra fazer exatamente isso. Sou quase daquelas que dorme com papel e caneta do lado pra anotar idéias no meio da noite... auhauahua...

Bom, mas vc também hão de convir comigo que o Saga não pode ficar melancólico pra sempre não é mesmo... Então, acredito que no próximo capitulo começaremos a trabalhar mais nisso.

Hope u like it.

Let's Answer the reviews.

**Becky Gemini:** bom, na verdade nem era nada. uahuahua E isso eu posso dizer pq não era nada mesmo. Usei o artifício só pra fazer o Saga voltar pra casa e ter a conversa com o Kan. Talvez eu não use agora essa coisa de artifícios e missões pro Santuário, mas isso é um caso a se pensar que rende boas idéias. Pensei muito em como escreveria a reação do Saga nessa cena. Se fosse muito detalhado, seria chato de ler. Se fosse simples demais, não teria graça. Então pensei um cadinho mais e saiu a cena... xD Mas ele tb vai ficar atordoado outras vezes também... auhuiahuiahiuahu

**Danda:** aihauiahuiaa, olha, chacoalhada no Saga é o que não vai faltar. Ahuhuaaua As vezes tenho vontade de me chacoalhar tb pra tirar logo ele dessa melancolia, mas preciso dar enredo na fic, então... Olha, eu não planejo nenhuma confusão Saga x Adela x Kanon, mas de repente, quem sabe. Quem sabe mais pra frente. Ehuehue Acho até que já to montando algo...

**Jaque Urdile:** Que bom que vc gostou! Olha, vou confessar que foi bem difícil montar esse Saga triste e melancólico. Achei que fosse mais fácil, pq tenho muita facilidade em fazer um Saga sério, mas um Saga assim, ta sendo bem difícil viu, mas ao mesmo tempo, mto prazeroso. Afinal de contas, é o Saga! IHAUHAUUAI Confusão é o que o define bem nessa fic. Pq ao mesmo tempo em que ele quer se redimir, ele quer ser livre, quer sentir algum tipo de preenchimento no coração, algo que não seja arrependimento. Mas ele acaba se perdendo (e as vezes me deixa MUITO perdida tb!). Já a relação dele com a Adela, nem posso revelar, senão estrago a surpresa néam... Vc é que nem eu. Se tem fic do Saga no ar, to de olho tb!

Pois é gente. Vi tb que mta gente favoritou a historia mas não deixou review. Não sintam-se acanhadas (os) pra deixar um recadinho. Isso da ainda mais vontade de escrever!


	4. Melancólico, miserável e descrente

**Capítulo 4: Melancólico, miserável... e descrente.**

"_Você já se sentiu como se precisasse de alguém?_

_Você se sentiria sozinho em um mundo como este?_

_Você já se sentiu como se precisasse de abrigo?"_

Adela havia feito seu trabalho e agora voltava para casa. Estava exausta por descer todos aqueles degraus e naquele momento pensava muito no escalda-pés que faria quando chegasse em casa. Pensava nisso e no delicioso banho que tomaria, seguido do jantar. Se não estivesse tão cansada, faria um passeio pela praia. Já tinha um tempo que não fazia isso, afinal de contas não podia deixar Ajax sozinho.

Após todas suas vontades realizadas e um menino travesso já no vigésimo sono, ela finalmente deitou em sua cama. Porém não tinha tanto sono assim. Acendeu um pequeno lampião e começou a ler um livro. Mas logo descobriu-se sem vontade de fazer aquilo. Estava muito distraída para leituras.

Acontece que estava num verdadeiro estado de euforia com seu novo trabalho no Santuário. Não imaginava que as coisas ali fossem tão bonitas. Apesar de a tal dona Agathe não ser exatamente como ela esperava que fosse ela era até divertida. Um pouco inconveniente, é verdade, mas divertida. Só mesmo aquela matrona pra lhe recepcionar falando dos "homens lindos do Santuário". E isso era algo que ela não podia negar. Havia mesmo muitos homens bonitos ali. Mas não estava trabalhando lá com esta intenção. Queria apenas proporcionar algo bom para o futuro do irmão.

Queria que ele fosse tão forte e gentil como seu pai e tão bom e generoso como o cavaleiro de gêmeos havia sido com ela, quando machucou a mão enquanto cuidava das flores.

Mas se ele era mesmo assim, qual o motivo de haver tanta tristeza em seu rosto? Qual o motivo para tanta melancolia? De acordo com o que diziam na vila, de todos que voltaram a vida, ela fora o único a voltar diferente daquele jeito.

Bastante intrigante, mas, não era da sua conta.

Acomodou-se na cama e buscou o sono.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alguns dias depois.

As coisas pareciam um pouco melhores para Saga. Conseguia ter um sono decente, conseguia trabalhar sossegado e arriscava até a dizer que estava de bom humor, apesar de não demonstrá-lo.

Naquele dia havia terminado o trabalho antes do final da tarde e não havia muita coisa para fazer em outros lugares e ele não queria voltar pra casa. Uma caminhada sem rumo certo era uma boa idéia. Ficar longe da agitação do Santuário, do barulho da vila, das pessoas lhe cumprimentando e lhe olhando com cara de pena. Queria ficar sozinho. Como sempre.

Havia um lugar, afastado dali onde ele gostava de ir. E para lá ele foi.

Era surpreendente como às vezes fica isolado e longe de tudo lhe fazia bem Punha a cabeça no lugar, renovava suas energias, pensava na vida.

Ultimamente estava com a sensação de que algo aconteceria em sua vida. Parecia ser algo bom, mas o que poderia ser bom naquela sua vida? Era difícil até para ele mesmo tentar descobrir.

Caminhou pelas areias brancas da praia sem se importar com os grãos que entravam nas botas da armadura. Afastou-se do movimento o máximo que pode. Subiu com facilidade em algumas pedras que haviam ali e lá ficou, sentindo o vento bater em seu rosto, ouvindo apenas o som das ondas do mar.

Fechou os olhos para aproveitar aquela sensação boa. Costumava ir naquele lugar só por causa disso. Eram exatamente aquelas duas coisas simples que lhe acalmavam e que lhe davam forças para conseguir resistir na sua luta diária. Mas ele próprio sabia que somente aquilo não lhe bastava. Principalmente por causa daquele imenso vazio no seu peito. Vazio esse que ele próprio sabia que tinha de aturar, já que sempre buscava isolar-se. Como fazia agora.

Ali ele ficou, pensando em tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo, até o cair da noite. Não estava tão tarde, mas sentiu que deveria ir.

A brisa permanecia fresca, ao menos para ele. As ondas que quebravam mais fortes agora, graças à maré cheia, espalhavam pequenas gotículas pelo ar. "_Como é gostosa a sensação que elas causam quando entram em contato com a pele_", pensou ele caminhando de volta pelas areias brancas. Achava que estava sozinho por ali e se surpreendeu ao encontrar uma segunda pessoa. E não estava tão perto do movimento do Santuário assim. Estranho.

- Senhorita Adela?

- Mestre Saga. Ahn... Boa noite. – disse ela também surpresa.

- O que faz por aqui? Quer dizer... Algum problema?

- Não senhor.

- É que não é fácil ou costumeiro encontrar moças como você por aqui.

- Moças como eu? Não entendi. O que o senhor quis dizer?

- Desculpe-me, eu... Eu não quis ofendê-la em momento algum. Expressei-me mal. O que eu quis dizer foi...

- Está tudo bem mestra Saga. Não precisa explicar. Sei que não tinha essas intenções.

- Não, eu...

- Mas e o senhor? Não sabia que cavaleiros de ouro faziam rondas na praia. Eu não costumo vê-los por ai.

- Não costuma ver um cavaleiro de ouro por ai?

- Não com a armadura dourada.

- Eu não estava fazendo ronda. Estava apenas buscando um lugar pra ficar só. Mas já estou de volta pra casa. E se me permite dizer, acho que deveria fazer o mesmo. Não se sabe o que poderia acontecer com uma moça sozinha por aqui.

- Claro. Eu já estava indo.

- Eu a acompanho.

- Obrigada.

- Você parece com frio.

- Um pouco. Mas é só esfregar um pouco os braços que passa.

Saga prontamente puxou a capa branca que cobria suas costas e envolveu as costas de Adela para aquecê-la.

- Mas e o senhor?

- Não estou com frio. Não se preocupe. – disse ele começando a caminhar sendo seguido por ela.

- Obrigada. Ahn... Posso lhe perguntar algo?

- Pode.

- O senhor disse que procurava um lugar para ficar só... Por que está sempre sozinho e triste? Quer dizer, o senhor é um homem tão bom e tão generoso, mas vive fechado e melancólico o tempo todo. E é tão sério. Dizem pro ai que o senhor não era assim e que de todos que voltaram a vida o senhor foi o que voltou mais diferente, como se carregasse um peso enorme.

"_E carrego_". – pensou ele um tanto incomodado com aquela pergunta. – Bom você já ouviu várias histórias sobre nós. – disse ele dirigindo-se a um tronco que havia ali.

- Sim senhor. Muitas.

- Qual delas mais assustou você?

- Ahn... Eu acho que... – começou indo sentar-se ao lado dele – Talvez... Bom, ouvi dizer que o mestre de Câncer pendurava nas paredes de sua casa a cabeça dos homens que matava.

- Isso é verdade, mas não era nada além de um capricho vaidoso dele. – Saga disse mais para si mesmo do que para Adela. – Aquele insano.

- De qualquer forma, é assustador.

- E sobre mim? Que historias ouviu?

- Que o senhor não era como é hoje.

- E o que mais?

- Que durante a Guerra Santa o senhor comandou a invasão das Doze Casas ao lado de mestre Kamus e mestre Shura.

- Isso também é verdade.

- Mas eu não ligo.

- Não liga? –perguntou surpreso olhando para ela

- Não.

- Mas como não?

- Não sei. Mas quando olho para o senhor, algo me diz para que eu não me importe. Algo em seus olhos. Por isso não consigo entender como o senhor pode ser tão bom e generoso, mas viver imerso em tristeza e melancolia, como se...

- Eu fiz coisas terríveis no passado. Piores que as de todos os outros onze. Isso faz de mim um homem marcado. E com muitos pecados para pagar.

- Pode haver pecados, mas ainda consigo enxergar muita bondade no senhor.

- Bondade? O que menos fiz no passado foram bondades. Eu fui um verdadeiro monstro. Você deveria ter medo de mim agora.

- Mas eu não tenho. Não importa o que diga mestre Saga, eu sei o que vejo quando olho para o senhor. E não é um monstro. Disso eu tenho certeza. – disse ela tocando-lhe levemente a face.

Mais uma vez Saga surpreendeu-se com ela. Sua sinceridade. Sua delicadeza. Estava momentaneamente em choque. Mas a falta daquele toque delicado o fez acordar.

- Acho melhor irmos. Está bem tarde e tanto eu, como a senhorita temos trabalho amanhã. – disse ele levantando-se.

- Claro.

- E o seu irmão?

- Está dormindo.

- Você o deixou sozinho em casa?

- Não. De jeito nenhum. Ele passou a tarde toda brincando com o filho de uma amiga, ficou cansado e acabou dormindo por lá. E ela não me deixou acordá-lo para levá-lo para casa. Então decidi fazer algo que há muito tempo não fazia.

- Caminhar na praia?

- Sim senhor.

- Quantos anos ele tem?

- Está com sete anos.

- Parece ser um bom menino.

- Um pouco travesso algumas vezes, mas é um bom garoto sim.

Encerraram a conversa por ali e só voltaram a falar algo novamente quando ela quebrou o silêncio.

- Está tudo bem agora mestre Saga. Posso ir para casa e o senhor para a sua.

- Não. Eu faço questão de levá-la até sua casa. Já estamos em Rodório, mas lembre-se que está tarde. Não se pode confiar em todos. Prefiro deixar a senhorita em segurança.

- Adela. Apenas Adela.

Todo bem. Eu prefiro deixá-la em segurança Adela.

- Obrigada. Eu moro na próxima alameda.

Tudo nas ruas estava quieto e somente os dois caminhavam por ali. Saga tentava não deixar transparecer, mas desde o momento em que ela lhe tocara o rosto ele sentia-se alvoroçado.

- Ali, minha casa é aquela. Muito obrigada pela gentileza, mestre Saga.

- Não precisa me agradecer. Boa noite Adela.

- Boa noite senhor.

Ela entrou na casa e fechou a porta. E só então notou que ainda estava enrolada na capa dele.

- Mestre Saga espere! Sua capa!

Mas ele já não estava mais lá.

Ela sorriu levemente e enrolou capa. Devolveria a ele no dia seguinte.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Saga chegou em casa ainda desnorteado.

"_Pode haver pecados, mas ainda consigo enxergar muita bondade no senhor."_

Não podia ser verdade. Aquilo deveria ser gozação. Mas se era gozação, por que sentia-se tão perturbado com aquilo? E por que sentia que Adela dizia a verdade? Será que, além de melancólico e miserável, tinha se tornado um descrente também? Que não acreditasse mais em si próprio tudo bem, mas quando foi que deixou de acreditar em pessoas como Adela? E seu irmão... E seus amigos...

Quando foi que ele se perdeu dentro de si próprio?

Quando foi que ficou cego para as verdades que todos tentavam lhe mostrar?

Notou então quer ainda estava no escuro total em casa.

Acendeu a lamparina e tratou de remover a armadura. Nem notou a falta da capa em suas costas. Serviu-se de um copo com água e algum tempo depois estava de banho tomado e comia algo na cozinha. Sabia que aquela seria mais uma noite sem sono, principalmente porque as palavras de Adela não lhe deixavam em paz.

Sentiu seu coração aquecido e por um instante a solidão havia lhe deixado em paz. Sentiu-se maravilhosamente bem ao lado dela. Queria muito poder sentir tudo aquilo de novo e ter a certeza de que um momento como aquele seria duradouro. Chegou até a pensar em Adela como sua companheira, mas sabia que pesar tudo aquilo lhe era proibido. Era completamente errado.

Começou então mais uma batalha com seu subconsciente.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

O dia mal havia amanhecido e o movimento na vila era grande. Em sua casa Adela preparava o café da manhã para ela e o irmão, quando ele acordasse e voltasse para casa.

Na casa de Gêmeos, Saga não tinha tanta sorte assim.

Passara a noite toda acordado, compenetrado com sua batalha pessoal sobre o certo e o errado. Estava péssimo e cansado e não tinha nenhuma solução ou conclusão sobre o que fazer. E não estava nem perto de conseguir uma coisa ou outra.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Adela finalmente saía de casa, após organizar tudo e arrumar o café da manhã de Ajax. Trazia um pacote nas mãos e precisava entregá-lo antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa. Por sorte a pessoa que procurava estava caminhando ali perto.

- Mestre Saga, espere.

Continua...

* * *

><p>Desculpem a demora pela postagem meninas, meu setembro e meu inicio de outubro foram bastante turbulentos... Meus pais saíram de férias e eu fiquei cuidando da casa, quando eles voltaram, eu tive semana de pós-graduação (que foi por sinal bastante conturbada), e some-se a isso problemas de família que eu prefiro não lembrar senão sou capaz de matar um.<p>

Ok, mais um capitulo meio curtinho, mas era isso ou ficar sem um inicio decente pro próximo capitulo. Preparem-se meninas. As coisas vão começar a mudar. Vou ser boazinha com o Saga nos capítulos seguintes... Mas não posso dizer mais nada.

**Becky Gemini:** UAHUAHUA Na verdade não. A Adela não é tão perva assim. Tipo, na verdade ela nem pensa muito nisso, de se envolver com alguém, so quer fazer o trabalho dela. Por enquanto. UAHUAHAUA... A parte que eu mais gostei em escrever o capítulo passado foi justamente o desabafo do Kanon.

**Jaque Urdile:** Eu pensei em fazer os dois discutirem mais uma vez, mas seria coisa demais pra ambos. Até pq eles já tinham brigado antes, então não seria legal. Então nada melhor que fazer o Kanon pedir desculpas ao irmão. Mas na verdade, é bom ficar de olho no Kanon. Auhuahuaa

É isso meninas, espero que gostem.


	5. Apenas pare para pensar

**Capítulo 5: Apenas pare para pensar.**

- Mestre Saga, espere... – disse ela alcançando o homem em questão – Mestre Saga.

- Hã? Ah... Não moça, desculpe. Está procurando meu irmão.

- Seu irmão? Ah! O senhor é o mestre Kanon. Desculpe.

- Está tudo bem. Isso acontece com freqüência. Eu já nem ligo mais.

- Mesmo assim, desculpe.

- Está procurando o Saga?

- Ahm... Sim senhor. Eu preciso entregar isso pra ele antes de começar a trabalhar. – mostrou o pacote em mãos.

- Eu estou subindo até Gêmeos agora. Posso entregar pra ele.

- Não, mestre Kanon. Não quero lhe dar esse trabalho.

- Apenas Kanon, por favor. E não será trabalho nenhum.

- Ahn... Eu...

- Aposto que não quer se atrasar. – Kanon disse num sorriso gentil, fazendo com que ela ponderasse.

- Pode mesmo entregar a ele por mim?

- Claro.

- Obrigada mestre Kanon.

- Kanon, somente Kanon.

- Desculpe. Preciso ir agora. Muito obrigada... Kanon.

Kanon recebeu o pacote das mãos dela e ficou pensando que tipo de coisa poderia ter ali dentro. E aquela moça, quem era ela? Tanto faz. Devia ser só alguém a quem o irmão devia ter pedido algo.

Quase todos os dias, subia até Gêmeos para ver como o irmão estava. Ele de longe era o Saga de antes. Pouco sorria, pouco conversava como antes, talvez não soubesse mais o que é diversão ou o significado da palavra descanso, seja ele físico ou mental. Era seu irmão, mas ao mesmo tempo não era. Aquela situação a qual Saga se encontrava lhe incomodava indubitavelmente. Mas que droga! Por que Saga tinha de ser tornar penitente desse jeito? Por que tinha de sentir tanta culpa assim? E por que ele, Kanon, como sua única família, não era capaz de tirá-lo dessa? Só queria seu irmão de volta. Será que era pedir muito?

Tudo bem que Saga sempre fora um homem reservado e que não era tão dado assim a reuniões sociais com os amigos em tavernas ou algo do tipo, como Kanon fazia atualmente, mas aquilo já era demais. Saga parecia não ter mais vida.

Subiu as escadarias tranquilamente. Cumprimentou Mu, combinou algo com Aldebaran e foi até a casa do irmão.

- Saga, você está em casa?

- Estou. – respondeu ele de qualquer lugar. Pelo tom de voz que ele usou, Kanon percebeu que tinha algo errado.

- Escuta, tem um negócio pra você aqui.

- Que negócio? – perguntou aparecendo na pequena sala.

- Nossa, o que aconteceu com você? Está péssimo!

- Não preguei os olhos a noite toda. O que tem pra mim?

- Uma moça lá em Rodório me pediu pra te entregar isso.

- O que é isso?

- Não sei.

- Quem era a moça? – perguntou abrindo o pacote.

- Também não sei, mas era bonita.

- É a capa! Claro! Eu tinha me esquecido!  
>- Você quer conversar, Saga? Parece que tem algo te incomodando. Você nunca foi de esquecer nada relacionado a armadura ou ao Santuário.<p>

- Não é nada demais.

- Tudo bem então. Vai treinar conosco mais tarde?

- Vou, mas só se conseguir dormir um pouco.

- Deveria começar a tentar dormir agora. Já to indo.

- Espera.

- O que?

- Eu quero que você seja sincero comigo e me diga o que realmente vê quando olha pra mim.

- Um homem que precisa de umas boas horas de sono.

- Sem piadas Kanon. Eu preciso saber.

- O meu irmão. É isso que vejo quando olho pra você. Mas além disso, eu vejo alguém que está procurando redenção, mas está perdido e tá seguindo o caminho errado. Só que isso é algo que só você pode tomar uma decisão. Mas por que isso agora?

- A moça.

- O que tem a moça?

- Ela... Bom, eu fui até a praia caminhar ontem e a encontrei por lá. Conversamos um pouco e ela me disse coisas que não me saem da cabeça.

- E o que foi que ela te disse que o deixou tão perturbado assim?

- Coisas que de forma alguma podem ser verdade. Você a viu e falou com ela, então me diga, acha que ela seria capaz de fazer piada com algo sério, sem conhecer os problemas do passado de alguém?

- Ahn... Eu não sei. Acho que não. Por que?

- Ela diz ver bondade em mim. Você vê isso também?

- Claro que sim. Senão você não teria se arrependido de nada. Saga, eu não entendi, o que você...

- Tem mais uma coisa.

- O que?

- Ela disse que não se importa. Você acredita? Ela não se importa.

- Não se importa com o que?

- Com o passado. Com meus erros. Com o monstro que eu fui!

- Entendi. É isso que ta te incomodando. O fato dela não se importar. Saga, você já pensou que isso pode ser uma coisa boa? Sei lá, de repente essa moça tem algum dom, como os cavaleiros de ouro e pode te ajudar. Você não pode exigir que ela aceite o que você pensa. Se ela enxerga bondade em você, isso é ótimo. Significa que você não é o monstro que pensa ser. Talvez isso seja um sinal para que você passe a enxergar as coisas pó outra perspectiva. Você devia pensar nisso.

- Eu não sei... Eu...

- Deveria começar parando de pensar só em si. Mas é você quem decide o que fazer. Eu não quero interferir em nada. Vou te deixar descansar agora. Você realmente precisa.

- Espera Kanon, você acha mesmo que ela pode estar certa?

- O que eu acho é que você deveria esfriar a cabeça, descansar e depois você pensa nisso. Descansa. – disse Kanon saindo.

Saga não queria descansar. Mas é claro que se fosse até o Apogeu, Shion mandaria ele voltar pra casa. Era melhor ficar e descansar. O problema era: ele conseguiria fazer aquilo? Havia uma perturbação dentro de si e as palavras de Kanon, que deveriam acalmá-lo um pouco mais, tiveram o efeito contrário. É claro que não conseguiria dormir, não conseguiria pensar, não conseguiria treinar. Não conseguia entender e nem por ordem naquela bagunça dentro de si. Revoltou-se.

- Mas que inferno! Por que eu não consigo ter um pouco de paz? – disse pegando a capa de cima da mesa para levá-la até seus aposentos, totalmente furioso. Mas acalmou-se no mesmo instante.

Sentiu um leve perfume quando puxou a peça. O perfume que lembrou ter sentido nela e que agora estava naquele grosso pedaço de tecido. Lentamente foi se sentido entorpecido e seus pensamentos bagunçados foram dando lugar ao sono. Foi até seu quarto, tirou suas roupas e deitou-se na cama, pensando em como aquilo aconteceu, mas não conseguiu conclusões pois, tão logo fechou os olhos, já estava adormecido.

Acordou completamente revigorado e perto do horário do treino. Colocou a malha simples e saiu. Era dia de treino físico, apenas exercícios, sem combates. Saindo de lá ia resolver algumas pendências com alguém.

Ainda sentia o alvoroço dentro de si, mas tinha algo que o impedia de pensar naquilo. Algo que o bloqueava e o mantinha calmo. Algo que lhe dizia que tudo ficaria bem. Sentia-se confortável, mas ao mesmo tempo não gostava nada daquilo. Lhe parecia completamente errado aquele sossego momentâneo. Principalmente porque algumas coisas no Santuário pareciam não ter mudado e contribuíam pra tanta bagunça. Mas na verdade, aquilo era algo que ele também preferia não pensar.

Treino a tarde inteira, sempre sozinho, sempre distante, isolado, mas ao menos ele tinha conseguido voltar a treinar com os amigos, o que os deixava satisfeitos.

No inicio da noite e já de banho tomado, Saga desceu novamente até Rodório. Estava bastante cansado, mas precisava mesmo fazer aquilo, caso contrário, aquele seria mais um motivo para não ter sossego.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Adela preparava o jantar do irmão, enquanto ele ainda brincava com outras crianças pela vila.

A moça havia, por sorte, terminado seu trabalho mais cedo naquele dia. Assim teve tempo de da uma boa arrumada na casa e mimar um pouco o irmão, fazendo-lhe as coisas que ele gostava. O pequeno adorava quando ela passava um tempo com ele. Estava naquele momento fazendo as tortinhas de amoras silvestres que ele tanto gostava. Havia acabado de colocá-las para assar quando bateram na porta. Surpreendeu-se quando abriu.

- Mestre Saga?

- Ahn... Boa noite senhorita.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite. Ahn... Eu... Bom, deve estar se perguntando o motivo pelo qual eu estou aqui.

- Confesso que sim. Espero não ter acontecido algo.

- Não. Não aconteceu nada. É que eu recebi a capa essa manhã.

- Ah, sim. A capa. Claro. Perdão não entregá-la pessoalmente, é que o mestre Kanon insistiu e eu já estava atrasada.

- Está tudo bem. Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Eu vim aqui para agradecê-la e saber quanto eu lhe devo.

- Não deve nada.

- Mas como não? Eu imagino que você deve tê-la lavado ou algo do tipo.

- Acredite mestre Saga, não é nada.

- Eu insisto. – levou a mão direita ao peito, indicando que a recusa o deixaria ofendido.

- Mestre Saga, sua mão...

- O que? Ah, isso? – perguntou olhando a própria mão – Eu a machuquei no treino hoje. Isso sempre acontece.

- Mas está machucada demais. – disse ela segurando a mão dele entre as suas para examinar melhor – Está inflamada e sangra.

- Senhorita Adela, isso não é nada. Acredite. É o tipo de coisa que acontece o tempo todo, com todos os cavaleiros.

- Deixe-me cuidar dela para o senhor.

- Não precisa. Não é nada.

- Quer pagar pela capa, não quer? Então façamos o seguinte, o senhor me deixa cuidar da sua mão e eu considero isso como pagamento. E eu não aceito recusas. Venha. – disse ela puxando o cavaleiro para dentro de casa, já indicando a cadeira para que ele se sentasse.

- Apenas um instante enquanto eu pego o que preciso.

- Senhorita Adela, eu... Eu estou sem jeito.

- Aqui está. – disse ela voltando com algodão, ataduras e alguns vidros com medicamentos – E quem deveria estar sem jeito era eu, recebê-lo, um cavaleiro de ouro, na minha casa tão humilde.

- Eu não ligo para isso. Achei até que a senhorita...

- Você.

- Desculpe. Achei que _você_ tem uma casa muito boa.

- Gentileza sua mestre Saga. Isso talvez arda um pouco. – disse ela molhando o chumaço de algodão com o conteúdo de um dos vidros.

- Tudo bem, eu AGU... Ouch! Isso arde mesmo!

- Eu avisei. – disse ela em meio a um sorriso cristalino. Sorriso esse que o entorpeceu brevemente.

- E o seu irmão?

- Brincando pela vila com as outras crianças. A qualquer momento ele entra correndo pela porta.

- Ele tem sete anos, não é isso?

- Sim. Completou há alguns meses.

- Eu acho que você o cria muito bem. É fácil perceber isso só olhando para ele. Seu irmão tem potencial para o futuro. Um bom futuro.

- É o que eu pretendo dar a ele.

- Aposto que ele quer ser um cavaleiro.

- Acertou em cheio.

- Adela! Adela! – a voz infantil invadiu o ambiente num rompante – O que você fez pra... Uaaaau! Um cavaleiro de ouro! Por que você não me disse nada? Eu teria voltado mais cedo!

- Ajax, onde está sua educação?Não vai dar boa noite a nossa visita?

- Boa noite, senhor cavaleiro. – disse o menino totalmente encantado com a presença de Saga ali.

- Boa noite... Ajax. – disse ele sem jeito – Como... Como você está?

- Muito bem, senhor cavaleiro. Eu conheço o senhor. É o cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

- Isso mesmo. Saga. – disse ele lhe estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo. O menino ficou maravilhado e o cumprimentou de volta. Adela sorriu.

- Senhor Saga, é verdade que o senhor pode fazer uma galáxia aparecer usando somente as mãos?

- É, é verdade sim.

- UAU! O senhor pode me mostrar?

- Ajax! – Adela repreendeu o irmão.

- Está tudo bem senhorita. Então Ajax, você quer saber como é? Eu lhe digo. Basta olhar para o céu estrelado e você verá. É igualzinho. Eu juro.

- Nossa! Deve ser lindo! – disse o pequeno.

- É. É muito bonito.

- Senhor Saga, se o senhor é um cavaleiro de ouro, por que está sem armadura?

- Ajax, por favor!

- Estou sem armadura porque, assim como nós, ela também precisa decansar.

- Deve ser tão legal ser um cavaleiro. Senhor Saga, o senhor também vai jantar com a gente?

- Ahn... Eu.. Er...

- Não Ajax. Acho que o mestre Saga não pode ficar conosco.

- Eu vim apenas para agradecer um favor que sua irmã me fez. – disse ele olhando para Adela, que correspondeu – Mas podemos deixar para uma outra vez. Agora eu preciso realmente ir.

- Oba!

- Ajax, por que você não se despede do mestre Saga e depois vai lavar as mãos para jantar? Deixou você comer duas tortinhas de amora se você comer tudo.

- Já to indo! Tchau senhor Saga!

- Tchau Ajax.

Saga e Adela levantaram e dirigiram-se até a porta.

- Obrigado por cuidar da minha mão, senhorita.

- Mestre Saga, eu sei que poderia ter cuidado disso sozinho, mas eu achei que devia fazer, Desculpe se lhe pareci abusada. Jamais foi minha intenção incomodá-lo.

- Não se preocupe. Eu sequer pensei isso.

- Então nos vemos por ai. Boa noite senhor.

- Espere... Adela. Eu... Eu preciso saber realmente porque fez isso por mim. Quer dizer, pouco nos conhecemos e... Eu não quero me expressar male nem quero que pense algo errado sobre isso, mas é que não estou...

- ... acostumado com isso?

- S-sim.

- É algo um tanto difícil de acreditar, sabia?

- Por que?

- Ora mestre Saga, apenas pare para pensar e o senhor terá a resposta. Boa noite. – disse ela fechando a porta.

Curiosamente aquilo não lhe bagunçou a cabeça e ele apenas sorriu. Voltou para asa e teve uma ótima noite de sono.

Continua...

* * *

><p>E então amores, estamos aqui com mais um capitulo de Wake me.<p>

Nossa, to gostando tanto de escrever essa fic, apesar de ela ser bem difícil de criar, sabiam.

Bom, pra que vocês não me cortem a cabeça, sou obrigada a anunciar que Saguinha está quase acordando dessa melancolia, mas a fic não esta perto do fim.

Mas também não revelo nada além disso.

Review time:

**Danda**: Tb gosto da forma suave da proximidade dos dois. É isso que mais gosto de escrever nessa fic. Cada capitulo eles vão se chegando um pouquinho mais. E a proximidade total está bem próxima hein!

**Daniela**: Obrigada pelos elogios! Amei! Foi baseado nesses sentimentos e reações do Saga que eu fui montando a fic juntamente com os trechos de Save a Prayer, do Bon Jovi. Que por sinal, caiu como uma luva pra essa fic. Confesso que eu não tinha pensado nesse detalhe do Mu, mas agora já mais algo a se pensar pra incluir, afinal de contas, ele teve aquela conversa com o Olos... Quanto ao Saga sair desse caminho destrutivo, sim, ele vai. E tudo graças a Adela, mas ele ainda vai sofrer mais um tantinho... ueueeuhe

**Margot**: SEJA BEM VINDA! E que bom que te deu vontade de comentar! Isso é que dá mais vontade de escrever sabia? Basta continuar acompanhando pra saber o resto!

**Becky Gemini**: SIM! UAUAUAH Ela encontrou o gêmeo errado. E talvez encontre mais vezes, só pra dar sair da melancolia e dar um ar divertido pra fic. A Adela por enquanto está encucada com os motivos da melancolia, mas na verdade ela não se importa mesmo, como ela disse no capitulo anterior. Ela pode sim ver como o Saga é de verdade pq ela tb passou por alguns problemas antes de ir para o Santuário, coisas que só vão ser reveladas la pela frente e isso vai dar motivos pro Saga parar pra pensar e dar uma acordada boa. Saga tem conflitos por ele mesmo e por mais umas 5 pessoas... auhauhaa... Mas eles vão dar uma trégua, principalmente quando ele se der conta de algo em especial. Ai a capa... juro que nessa noite eu me enrolei no edredon que nem ele enrolou a Adela só pra me sentir no lugar dela! UAHUAHUHAUA

**Rowdrain Kanovich**: (raiva desse ffpontonet que não me deixa por seu nick direito!) ANGEL! Gostei disso de bondade declarada e bondade contida. Vou usar hein! Ain... Saga cavalheiro, SEMPRE! Me inspirei pra fazer esse Saga, no seu Saga, que por sinal, tem negócios a terminar com a dona Eleni! HAUHAUAHUA... Eu sempre quis fazer um Saga melancólico, mas nunca soube como, pra ficar tão direitinho ao da série. Fico feliz em saber que to no rumo certo! E o FFpontonet ainda ta me trollando pra deixar reviews pra vc. Mimimi.

É isso amores. Se gostarem, deixem reviews!


	6. Posso falar com você?

**Capítulo 6: Posso falar com você?**

"_Você já sentiu que estava perto da verdade?"_

A noite havia sido ótima e o sono perfeito, porém, naquela manhã estava bem difícil se concentrar. Sentado numa poltrona, Saga estava pensativo.

Aquela sensação o incomodava, mas não da maneira normal, não como se fosse algo errado. Incomodava porque a curiosidade em saber do que ela estava falando lhe corroia por dentro. Pensou em várias possibilidades, mas nenhuma delas fazia sentido. Tinha certeza de apenas duas coisas: a primeira era que essa moça tinha alguma influência sobre si e a segunda era que precisava de explicações.

Era necessário achá-la e lhe pedir um pouquinho de seu tempo. Final da tarde faria isso. O difícil seria manter-se calmo durante o resto do dia já que sua concentração estava perdida.

Passou o tempo todo andando de um lado para o outro, ansioso. Principalmente porque, necessitava de explicações, mas o que e como perguntaria para ela? Quer dizer, poderia simplesmente perguntar o que ela queria dizer, após chamá-la educadamente para conversar. Coisa simples e normal. Não seria nada demais. Ou seria? Ela poderia achá-lo um verdadeiro louco, porque poderia ter dito todas aquelas gentilezas apenas pelo fato de querer ser gentil. Mas...

Quantas vezes aquilo havia se repetido? Ninguém é capaz de dizer gentilezas o tempo todo só para querer agradar. Até porque, que motivos Adela teria para querer agradá-lo? Teria o fato dela trabalhar no Santuário e ele ser o seu superior, mas sendo bem sincero, ela não parecia ser desse tipo. Ela realmente era gentil. Ela realmente... dizia a verdade.

Chega.

Precisava encontrá-la.

Pouco lhe importava o horário. Poderia tirá-la do que estivesse fazendo com a desculpa que precisava dela ara outra coisa. E se fosse preciso, faria isso sim.

Procurou Adela pelo Apogeu e não a encontrou. Talvez estivesse pela vila. Ou talvez não estivesse em canto nenhum e ele devesse deixar para lá. Não. Não desistiria. Tinha a sensação de que seria bom falar com ela. Mas que droga! Não fraquejaria naquele momento. Por sorte, ainda no Apogeu, encontrou D. Agathe.

- Ah sim, Adela. Não vai encontrá-la aqui hoje, mestre Saga. A menina está de folga. Talvez esteja em casa.

- Obrigado Agathe.

Saga saiu antes que a matrona pudesse ter chance de fazer alguma gracinha como sempre, mesmo diante de uma postura séria como a que ele havia demonstrado ao lhe perguntar sobre Adela. Desceu a escadaria das Doze Casas com um pouco de pressa para chegar até Rodório. Estava ansioso demais para ir direto até a casa dela. Melhor seria dar uma procurada rápida por outros lugares antes de ir lá, só para se acalmar. Mas aquilo que seria uma boa idéia parece que não daria muito certo. Decidiu mandar tudo às favas e em pouquíssimo tempo estava batendo a sua porta.

- Mestre Saga?

- Ahn... Olá. Boa tarde. Eu... er... – começou completamente nervoso e sem jeito – Eu procurei você pelo Santuário e Agathe me disse que você poderia estar aqui.

- Sim. Eu tive uma folga. Algum problema?

- Você... está muito ocupada? Eu gostaria de... de conversar com você.

- Na verdade não. Estava apenas lendo alguma coisa. Por que não entra?

- Perdoe-me, mas, a senhorita se importaria se fôssemos a um outro lugar?

- Outro lugar?

- Ahn... sim. É que eu... bem, não gostaria de ser interrompido. Só por favor, não pense nada de errado, eu... Eu só quero...

- Tudo bem, mestre Saga. Dê-me só um minuto. Preciso pedir a uma amiga eu cuide do meu irmão caso ele volte.

- Claro. Eu espero aqui.

Não demorou muito para que ela voltasse.

- Pronto, podemos ir.

Caminharam lado a lado, porém sem trocar uma palavra. Saga estava nervoso e isso era bastante perceptível. Queria acabar logo com aquilo e obter uma explicação para acalmar seus pensamentos. Adela mantinha-se calma. Confiava em Saga . Sabia que nada lhe aconteceria. Só estava curiosa para saber o motivo de tanta aflição e nervosismo. E por que uma conversa com ela? Será que havia feito algo de errado? Ele trajava a armadura dourada, talvez fosse algo sério, mas sentiu de repente que não deveria se preocupar tanto assim. Notou que o caminho que seguiam levava até a praia e depois de um tempo reconheceu que se aproximavam do local onde haviam se encontrado havia algumas noites.

- Desculpe trazê-la para tão longe senhorita Adela, mas é que eu precisava realmente de um local assim.

- Há algo errado, mestre Saga?

- Na verdade há...

- Foi algo de errado que eu fiz? Dona Agathe não me disse nada.

- Ahn... não. Isso não tem nada a ver com o Santuário, não se preocupe. É algo pessoal.

- Pessoal?

- Há alguns dias a senhorita tem me dito coisas que tem me deixado muito confuso e atormentado.

- Perdão senhor, eu... Céus! – levou a mão ao rosto completamente envergonhada.

Saga nada disse. Na verdade o constrangido era ele. Deveria ter começado de outra forma. Menos rude.

- Perdão mestre Saga. Eu vou controlar mais o que falo, eu juro.

- Não. Não, não, não, por favor. Não faça isso. Eu aprecio muito o que você diz, mas é que... Eu sou um homem muito diferente do que você pensa e diz enxergar. Só preciso entender porque você acha que eu sou tão bom assim. Quer dizer, eu sou um homem extremamente marcado por pecados gravíssimos. Não tem como isso ser verdade. Diga-me, como pode enxergar tudo isso em mim.

- Eu apenas... olho para o senhor e... vejo.

- Se soubesse o que eu fiz estaria morrendo de medo de mim agora.

- O que pode ter feito de tão ruim assim?

- Eu matei muitas pessoas. Muitas...

- Mas o senhor é um cavaleiro de Atena. Era seu dever protegê-la. Assim como todos os outros fizeram.

- O que eu fiz não se compara ao que eles fizeram. É muito pior. Eu fui... Não. Eu _sou_ um monstro. E isso que eu vejo quando olho meu reflexo. Seja sincera comigo. Por favor. O que você vê quando olha pra mim?

- Ahn... Eu... Mestre Saga... – ela hesitou.

- Por favor. Eu preciso saber.

- Eu... vejo bondade, vejo generosidade, justiça, caridade, perseverança, lealdade, mas...

- ... mas?

- Também vejo tristeza, medo, arrependimento, culpa, confusão.

- Esqueceu a vergonha e a raiva. Eu sou um monstro. Eu lhe disse.

- Não. Não é. Monstros não se arrependem. Não sentem culpa. E nem procuram compensar o erro.

- Acontece que isso parece não estar funcionando. Eu não me sinto melhor com tudo o que faço. Só consigo piorar a situação. Não me sinto merecedor de coisas boas e não me permito senti-las porque não é justo! Não é certo que eu me sinta assim diante de pecados tão bárbaros.

- Sente-se perdido?

- Completamente. Meus amigos não podem me ajudar e meu irmão diz que eu estou obcecado com isso e que perdi o controle. Começo a achar que ele tem razão. Eu não sei o que fazer.

- Talvez devesse ouvir o que o mestre Kanon lhe diz.

- Ele me acha um idiota. E quer saber? Ele está certo.

- Por que não procura um novo início?

- Como?

- Um novo início. Se acha que não está certo então talvez esteja fazendo algo errado. Eu acho que... Não. Talvez eu não deva falar nada.

- Não, por favor. Fale. Eu... eu preciso de ajuda.

- Eu acho que se sente assim porque o senhor não está enxergando as coisas como deveria enxergar. Se as visse com uma nova visão. Quer dizer, eu vejo o capricho e o cuidado com que o senhor ajuda a todos, mas parece que lhe falta algo. E pelo que diz, eu acho que sei o que acontece.

- Sabe?

- Acho que sim. O senhor está fazendo tudo com a intenção errada. Não pode fazer bem esperando o perdão como recompensa. O senhor tem de fazê-lo porque quer. O perdão vem com o tempo. Mas antes dele vem a sensação de deve cumprido, a leveza dentro do peito e a gratidão.

- Eu já senti isso algumas vezes. É maravilhoso. Mas eu não me sinto digno de sentir tantas coisas boas assim.

- E nunca vai se sentir se não enxergar as coisas de outra forma.

- O Kanon me disse isso. Mas é difícil. Eu não sei por onde começar e nem como fazer.

- Podia começar perdoando a si mesmo. Acredite, faz bem. E é uma ótima forma de recomeço.

- Você... parece saber muita coisa sobre recomeços.

- É. Um pouco. – ela disse Saga percebeu o tom triste que havia naquelas palavras. – Eu mesma tive de recomeçar.

- Você? – perguntou surpreso.

- Sim. Eu. Quando a Guerra Santa explodiu, o lugar onde eu morava explodiu junto e eu perdi tudo e todos que tinha. Só me sobrou Ajax.

- Um recomeço doloroso, acredito eu.

- Sim. Principalmente porque eu não era assim como o senhor vê.

- Como assim?

- Eu era uma menina bastante petulante e egoísta e não me importava tanto com os outros. Me importava somente que as pessoas atendessem aos meus caprichos. Difícil de acreditar, eu sei, mas é a pura verdade. Foi tudo muito rápido. De repente o céu escureceu e eu só me lembro de acordar e tudo ao meu redor estar destruído. Quando eu voltei para casa, descobri que não mais a tinha. Não tinha mais amigos, se é que naquela época eu realmente os tive. E também não tinha mais a minha família. Eu havia perdido tudo o que tinha. Foi então que me dei conta tudo. O quão péssima eu havia sido e que eu daria até aminha vida para que eles retornassem e eu pagasse por tantas maldades e por tanto egoísmo. Mas eu sabia que não seria assim então, tudo o que eu fiz foi me ajoelhar e chorar, chorar e chorar, me sentindo tão estúpida e arrependida.

- Eu acho que sei como é...

- Algumas outras pessoas que haviam sobrevivido também, me encontraram e me levaram pra um abrigo improvisado. Havia muitas outras pessoas lá e só então percebi que eu estava machucada. Mas a dor da perda havia sido tão forte e tão grande que eu nem havia notado a dor física. Ser ajudada por outras pessoas sequer fazia parte da minha realidade, mas eu fui. E ouvi muitos comentários de que não merecia aquilo. E...

- Você achou que realmente não merecia.

- Sim. Na verdade eu tinha certeza disso. E só me fez querer mais ainda sumir dali. Eu tive uma crise de nervos e num ímpeto eu... tentei.

- Tentou o que?

- Sumir. – disse ela mostrando as cicatrizes no pulso. Saga assustou-se com aquilo. – O senhor não esperava por isso, não é?

- Ahm... não.

- Ninguém espera. Por sorte, alguém se deu conta da minha loucura e eu fui salva mais uma vez. Me deram algo para me acalmar e me deitaram numa cama. Eu não estava nada bem e só conseguia pensar que eu não devia estar ali e que não era justo continuar viva já que eu ao tinha mais nada e mais ninguém. As lágrimas continuaram caindo e entre elas eu o vi, deitado na cama ao meu lado, vivo e com somente alguns arranhões. Ajax. E então tudo mudou outra vez.

- Mudou como?

- Eu percebi porque havia sobrevivido. Meu irmão era a minha chance de mudar. De recomeçar tudo e ser uma pessoa diferente. Eu deixei o egoísmo de lado, mas não foi nada fácil, porque eu sabia dos meus erros. Ajudar quem precisava era ótimo, mas o vazio dentro do peito, não.

- O que fez pra resolver isso?

- Me perdoei. Numa conversa inocente com Ajax, ele me fez perceber que eu não cometeria outra vez aqueles erros do passado e que ficar carregado esse peso não ajudaria em nada. É por isso que eu lhe digo mestre Saga, perdoe a si mesmo antes de tudo. Reviver seus pecados todos os dias só vai lhe trazer mais dor e confusão. Faça o bem porque quer fazê-lo e não porque precisa. Seus amigos e seu irmão precisam do senhor. Não enxergue o mundo somente através do peso dos seus pecados. Eles só vão servi para lembranças tristes.

- Acho que agora entendo porque suas palavras mexiam tanto comigo. Você me disse coisas que...

- ...os outros lhe diziam e...

-... eu não queria enxergar. Senhorita Adela, muito obrigado. Eu agora posso ver as coisas de uma forma diferente.

- Espero que isso o ajude. – disse ela levantando-se.

- Eu a levo até sua casa. Por favor, não me diga não. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer para agradecê-la pela sua ajuda.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse num sorriso sincero.

Quase não houve conversa durante a volta porque Saga parecia refletir algo. De repete ele sentia-se mudado, mais leve. Sabia que aquela conversa lhe faria bem.

- O menino tinha quantos anos quando tudo aconteceu?

- Três. Somente três anos e já sabia mais que muitos.

- Como você veio parar aqui?

- A vida por lá havia ficado muito difícil. Apesar da boa vontade de todos ali, faltavam recursos para melhorar tudo. Passamos ainda um ano lá, mas a condições eram péssimas. Então fiquei sabendo de um pequeno navio que partiria para o Santuário e vim junto com meu irmão. Estamos aqui há três anos. Meu irmão é tudo o que eu tenho e é tudo pra mim.

Quando chegaram a porta da casa dela Saga já parecia outra pessoa e sentia-se outra pessoa também.

- Senhorita, muito obrigado novamente. Eu não sei na verdade como agradecê-la por sua ajuda hoje.

- Não precisa agradecer.

- Não, eu...

- Não cuidou da mão hoje, aposto. – disse ela para encerrar aquele assunto.

- Ahn... confesso que não, Mas quando eu subir até minha casa e tirar a armadura, eu cuido.

- Por que não fica para jantar conosco? Ajax vai adorar.

- Desculpe recusar o convite novamente, mas eu preciso colocar a cabeça no lugar. Ainda há muita coisa para arrumar em meus pensamentos.

- Compreendo. Então nos vemos pelo Santuário. Até mais mestre Saga.

- Até.

Saga voltou para Gêmeos e sentou-se ainda nas escadarias e olhou o céu cheio de estrelas.

Perguntava-se como, em tão pouco tempo, aquela moça conseguira mudar tanta coisa em sua vida. Sentia-se como se tivesse acordado de um terrível pesadelo. Um pesadelo do qual muitos tentaram acordá-lo. Era estranho que uma estranha conseguisse aquilo.

Mas conseguiu.

Ele parou então para pensar na história que ela havia lhe contado. Quem diria que ela havia passado por tantos problemas assim. Ela podia mesmo ver tudo o que via nele e esteve certa o tempo todo. Saga tinha mesmo tudo aquilo dentro de si, mas estava escondido atrás de toda aquela sombra que a culpa que carregava havia criado. Não havia sido fácil. É claro que a culpa existiria para sempre dentro de si, mas ficaria no passado. O dia que viria no amanhecer seguinte seria um novo recomeço.

Continua...

* * *

><p>E QUE SE VAMO HEIN MINHA GENTE<p>

E ai? Como que foram de Natal e Ano Novo? Olha, meu 2012 ate agora tá baum viu? Espero que continue assim até o final.

Eu até ia postar uma série especial de Natal que eu planejei fazer prazamiga, mas final de ano as coisas ficam tensas aqui em casa. É gente que vem de fora, é coisa que tem que arrumar, é sala pros outros que tem que ficar fazendo... E o tempo de criar tudo, cadê? Tive de deixar até alguns compromissos meus de lado por causa disso.

Mas né...

Fala sério! Que dificuldade que foi escrever esse capitulo! E olha que eu demorei, demorei, parei, pensei... e ele não ficou do jeito que eu queria. Sério. Não gostei muito dele, mas acho que ele até que explica direitinho o que aconteceu. Acho que ficou faltando um tantinho da emoção que os outros tiveram... Whatever...

Vamo responder review?

**Mrs. Margot**: Bom, eu tb achava que ele tinha que parar de pensar e tomar uma atitude. E eis que ele tomou. Auhauhauha... Ou está tomando. Mas o próximo capitulo já teremos um Saga ainda Saga, mas bastante diferente.

**Becky Gemini**: E que não quer o Saga pra si? A Adela na verdade se importa com todos, mas já ta quase explicito que ela vai se importar bem mais com o Saga... ahauhauaa E ele com ela...

**Krika Haruno**: Olhaaa... Leitora nova. Adoro! Seja bem vinda. Confesso que o lado melancólico do Saga me seduz bastante. Não é fácil achar uma fic que use esse Saga assim, tão contrito. E qnd se acha, nem sempre ele é tão contrito assim. Daí resolvi criar o meu e ta sendo bem difícil escrever assim viu, mas acho que to conseguindo.

**Rowdrain Kanovich**: Angeeeeeeeelllllllll... –agarra –

**Danda**: Non precisa mais esperar!

É isso ai meninas…

Desculpem as respostas curtinhas, mas é que eu to meio que ocupadinha nesse momento. Mas isso non significa que eu não tenha gostado das reviews hein. Amei todas! Mesmo!

Beijinhos!


	7. Não brinque desse jeito

**Capítulo 7: Não brinque desse jeito.**

Mesmo após a conversa com Adela, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos ainda parecia um tanto desnorteado. Não mais por coisas do passado (que sempre iriam existir e que agora ele sabia que tinha de deixar um pouco mais calmas, caso quisesse acabar com aquela situação), mas por não saber exatamente o que fazer e como fazer. Era muita coisa a ser mudada. Por onde começar? De acordo com a ordem de seus pecados? Mas foram tantos ao longo do tempo. Alguns surgiram quase que no mesmo momento que outros. Outros foram cometidos e afetaram uma só pessoa mais de uma vez. Graças a eles havia se tornado um homem contrito e perdido em sua própria contrição. Era como se tivesse se envolvido num vício e esse vício lhe tivesse dragado para as profundezas de seus males e agora que tentava sair dele quase não conseguia. Mas Ele sabia que tinha de dar o primeiro passo e era o que tentava fazer. Mas havia tantos caminhos a sua frente para seguir que ele não sabia por qual deles caminhar. Cogitou novamente pedir a ajuda de Adela. Não era vergonha pedir ajuda e ele havia sentido isso há algum tempo, porém, não era questão de vergonha. Era questão de ele próprio tomar uma decisão para seu primeiro passo. E ele veio na forma de um nome: Kanon.

Começaria uma conversa com seu irmão.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Você o que?

- Eu vim te pedir desculpas.

- Mas desculpas por quê?

- Por ter sido um idiota egoísta esse tempo todo. Eu podia e devia tê-lo ouvido quando me disse várias vezes que eu devia mudar a forma que penso.

- Saga, eu não estou entendendo.

- Eu conversei com uma pessoa que me fez enxergar as coisas de uma forma diferente.

- Conversou? Com quem?

- Eu prefiro não dizer, por ora.

- Tudo bem então, mas por que isso agora, Saga?

- Porque eu já perdi muita coisa e não quero perder mais nada. Chega de ser um idiota miserável.

- Que bom. Isso me surpreende bastante, mas eu fico muito feliz por você. É bom saber que está de volta e que finalmente abriu seus olhos. Eu acho que isso merece uma comemoração. Que tal tomar umas canecas de vinho ou cerveja numa taberna? Podemos ir só nós.

- Uma coisa de cada vez Kanon. Ainda tenho algumas coisas para resolver dentro da minha cabeça antes de comemorar algo.

- Ah, claro. Eu esqueci que você sempre foi metódico. Mas está me devendo essa.

- Não vou esquecer.

- É bom saber que o meu irmão e não aquele idiota miserável está aqui, de volta.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dois meses depois.

A mudança de atitude do cavaleiro de Gêmeos era notável, apesar de o mesmo ainda permanecer na sua essência séria e reservada. Ao menos não se via mais aquela tristeza em seus olhos e nem se sentia mais aquela melancolia costumeira. Aquilo não passava despercebido nem mesmo pelas mulheres que trabalhavam no Santuário, mas ainda não era o favorito.

- Eu gostaria tanto que o mestre de Escorpião me notasse.

- E por que acha que o senhor Milo notaria você?

Era sempre assim. Sempre o cavaleiro de Escorpião era o preferido. Sempre havia briga pela sua atenção e sua "posse". Mas claro que haviam opiniões controversas que faziam preferidos outros santos dourados. Ou ainda opiniões neutras. O fato era que dona Agathe tinha razão.

Enquanto as outras deleitavam-se com a beleza dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, Adela mantinha-se atenta ao seu trabalho e às vezes divertia-se com os comentários "assanhados" das outras.

O fato era que ela procurava apaenas fazer e falar o que era de sua competência e não ater-se nesse detalhes e comentários, mas nem sempre conseguia escapar. Certa vez as outras moças conversavam fervorosamente sobre aquilo enquanto ela trabalhava e não prestava tanta atenção no que elas falavam. Alguma delas lhe fez uma pergunta sobre sua preferência coincidentemente no momento em que o cavaleiro de Gêmeos passou e lhe cumprimentou. Cumprimento este que ela respondeu com um tímido sorriso. Foi o estopim para algo que ela não queria.

- Então é do mestre de Gêmeos que você gosta? – perguntou uma delas.

- Sério que seu interesse é dele? Ele é tão... sério.

- Não que ele seja sério. Mas é mais reservado. Pelo menos não é como o mestre de Aquário.

- Ao senhor Saga só lhe faltava sorrir mais. Certo dia ele sorriu, mesmo que timidamente e ficou tão bonito.

- O senhor Saga é tão bonito quanto os outros dourados. Se Adela se interessa por ele, ela também tem bom gosto.

Um bombardeio de comentários. Detestava aquilo. Podia fazer parte de qualquer outro assunto, menos aquele.

Não que fosse santa, não que não concordasse com a opinião delas acerca daqueles comentários. Bem longe disso. Concordava plenamente com aquilo tudo e também sentia desejos como todas elas, mas não gostava de expor sua opinião quanto aquilo, principalmente ali. Estava lá para trabalhar e não para ficar reparando na beleza dos cavaleiros de outro. Principalmente na beleza de Saga.

Depois de terem tido aquela conversa na praia, quando ela lhe ajudou a abrir os olhos para sair daquela melancolia palpável, Adela notou e sentiu a diferença começar a aparecer. Havia mais sorrisos, mesmo que tímidos, havia certo brilho nos olhos, que não existia antes, sentia nele o alívio, ainda que pequeno, por conseguir achar um rumo para conseguir sair daqueles problemas. Numa noite dessas ele bateu novamente a sua porta para lhe agradecer e não conseguiu fugir do pequeno Ajax e sua insistência para que ficasse para jantar. Ele cedeu e sua atitude e postura foram totalmente surpreendentes. Completamente diferente da outra vez. Não era o Cavaleiro de Ouro Saga de Gêmeos, guardião da terceira casa, sempre de prontidão, sempre servente, que estava ali. Era apenas o homem simples por trás da armadura dourada. Era apenas o Saga que ela não conhecia e tinha gostado de conhecer. Talvez uma pequena parte do antigo Saga que alguns diziam que ele havia ficado encantada. Haviam ficado amigos e volta e meia tinham alguma conversa sobre seus interesses e às vezes até banalidades. Em pouco tempo tinham se conhecido bastante e até o pequeno Ajax já se sentia amigo de Saga também.

Um dia, com a cabeça no travesseiro, ela pôs-se a pensar em tudo aquilo. Quantas coisas sequer imaginava saber sobre ele. Como cavaleiro era diferente do homem por trás da armadura. Particularmente preferia o segundo, mas sabia que mais ninguém tomaria conhecimento daquilo. Até porque nem o homem e nem o cavaleiro interessar-se-iam por ela. Tinha consciência disso. Afinal de contas, quem era ela? Apenas a moça que cuidava das flores por lá. Por que haveria de pensar nela da mesma forma que ela, ultimamente, vinha pensando nele? Droga. Não havia conseguido evitar. Tinha sido tanta coisa nova e boa que tinha descoberto sobre ele, que foi impossível não sentir-se completamente encantada e mais impossível ainda foi evitar aqueles sentimentos. Atração, desejo, paixão. Estava sim apaixonada por ele, mas saia que aquela paixão só tomaria "forma" dentro de seu coração. Mesmo porque ela também preferia não dar muita vida aquele sentimento e nem alimentar esperanças imaginando coisas que jamais aconteceriam. Estava no Santuário para trabalhar e não devanear com um cavaleiro de ouro, como faziam as outras moças.

Mas era difícil evitar. Principalmente porque quando se encontravam, ele inconscientemente lhe dava motivos para deixar aquilo crescer dentro dela. Ainda mais quando acontecia algum encontro em que Ajax estava presente. Era impossível evitar que o coração batesse forte diante do comportamento que ele tinha para com o garoto. Cativante. Era essa a palavra.

Em suma, quanto mais qualidades eram descobertas, maior o sentimento ficava. Tentava ignorar com todas as forças, mas sabia o quão difícil era. Principalmente quando as outras moças ficavam comentando sobre os cavaleiros de ouro.

O dia do cumprimento lhe deixou muito nervosa, principalmente porque as outras poderiam notar algo e aí sua vida seria um verdadeiro inferno. Aquelas ali percebiam as coisas antes mesmo de elas acontecerem se é que isso era possível.

- Meninas, por favor! O senhor Saga apenas fez um cumprimento. Nada mais. E não foi só para mim. Não fiquem fazendo suposições. Especular algo que não existe é perda de tempo.

- Vai dizer que você não o acha bonito? Eu já vi você se derretendo por ele. Não precisa esconder isso e nem dar uma de santa.

- Não estou fazendo nem uma coisa e nem outra. E nem tenho nada para dizer sobre isso. – disse ela saindo dali tentando não demonstrar a irritação com elas e nem consigo mesma.

Tentou evitar um encontro, mesmo que acidental com Saga e sempre que podia, evitava passar muito tempo no meio da conversa das outras moças até que conseguisse dar um jeito de se acalmar.

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos estranhou aquele sumiço repentino, mas sabia que ela também tinha suas coisas para fazer, assim como ele tinha suas coisas para resolver. Seus amigos já tinham percebido que ele estava mudando, Kanon estava bastante aliviado por não mais sentir o peso da tristeza nas costas do irmão, mas a solidão ainda lhe apertava o peito. Ainda não se sentia tão a vontade para estar reunido com aqueles que estiveram a seu lado todo, como guerreiros ou como amigos. Ainda havia amargura suficiente dentro de si que o impedia de vencer esse bloqueio. Tinha seu irmão, mas não era a mesma coisa. Ou melhor, não era "a coisa". Por mais que passasse um dia inteiro de conversa com ele, o vazio permanecia. O maldito vazio no peito continuava lá. E ele sabia que talvez aquilo não fosse mudar. Tristemente ele havia se acostumado a ficar sozinho, mesmo que aquela queimação no peito lhe incomodasse. O problema era que ultimamente ela vinha incomodando demais. Tinha tido muitos avanços em sua luta pessoal consigo mesmo e gostaria de alguém, diferente de Kanon, que pudesse lhe ouvir, dividir consigo aquela vitória. O irmão uma vez tinha lhe dito que devia arranjar uma mulher. Mas se fosse para agir como ele e os outros, preferia ficar sozinho. Era terrível demais usar uma mulher somente para sexo. E ele já tinha feito coisas terríveis do tipo no passado. Não. Ficar sozinho era melhor.

Besteira.

Ele sabia que estava mentindo pra si mesmo.

Se fosse mesmo melhor ficar sozinho, porque então se sentia extremamente incomodado com aquilo? Se fosse mesmo melhor ficar sozinho, por que queria tanto alguém daquele jeito? Definitivamente não era melhor ficar sozinho. Mas definitivamente também não era bom ter uma relação baseada somente em sexo. Não seria algo prazeroso da forma que deveria ser. Queria uma pessoa que gostasse realmente dele. O que ele não sabia era que já tinha encontrado esse alguém. Ou talvez ele soubesse, só não queria tomar consciência. Naquela manhã, em especial, ele tinha sentido falta dela. A última vez que a tinha visto foi numa manhã em que ela estava trabalhando junto as outras moças e a cumprimentou de longe. Depois disso, tinha uns quinze dias que não a via. Resolveu procurar a matrona para saber. Estava sentindo falta de conversar com alguém que não tentasse lhe convencer a ser frequentador assíduo de tavernas ou bordéis.

- É uma pena que não possa lhe ajudar, senhor Saga. A moça ultimamente tem feito o trabalho que lhe compete, terminado cedo e saído. Não sei se tem algo a ver com o menino, mas acredito que não, pois eu o vi esses dias correndo por Rodório. Algum problema senhor? Está precisando de algo?

- Não. Está tudo bem. Não é nada.

Sentiu-se triste de repente. Pensou em ouvir o conselho de Kanon e passar o resto da tarde numa taverna, enchendo a cara. O problema é que pareceria que ele estava lamentando algo e voltando para bem fundo, pra dentro da sua melancolia. Pareceria miserável outra vez. Até porque, beberia mesmo para lamentar. Lamentar o vazio em seu peito e não seus malditos pecados. Estava longe de ser e de se sentir miserável outra vez. Passou longe da taverna. Aquilo não o levaria a lugar nenhum. Mas tinha um lugar que o levaria a algo. A praia. Sempre a praia. Mas dessa vez, nada de ir para tão longe. Tinha um ponto em especial para onde gostaria de ir. E foi.

Aquela parte estava vazia como sempre. Como ele gostava que estivesse quando queria pensar em algo. Sentou-se no lugar de sempre e ficou ali, olhando para o nada, apenas sentindo o vento bater e trazer as gotículas de água advindas das ondas que quebravam ali perto. Tinha os pensamentos nulos. Era como se estivesse esperando por algo. Esperando por alguém. Esperando por ela. Algo lhe dizia que ela ia aparecer. Aliás, era engraçado e ao mesmo tempo estranho como aconteciam as coisas que a envolviam. Desde o início. Havia coincidências demais. Era quase como pensar em algo bem difícil de acontecer e acontecia. Como se o destino quisesse lhe deixar confuso. E ele havia feito de novo.

- Olha! É o senhor Saga! – disse a voz infantil.

Ao virar-se para o lado ele viu o pequeno garoto correndo em sua direção. Ficou contente com aquilo. Gostava do garoto. Gostava mesmo. Atrás dele vinha um outro, um pouco maior. Não sabia quem era, mas devia ser algum amigo. Sorriu com aquilo. Mas seu sorriso foi maior ao vê-la, um pouco mais atrás. De repente seu peito se aqueceu.

-Senhor Saga! O senhor veio brincar na praia também? – perguntou o pequeno.

- Claro que não Ajax! Você não vê que ele é um cavaleiro de ouro? Acha que ele tem tempo para essas coisas? – disse o outro – E você não devia nem estar falando com ele assim. Quer que ele pendure sua cabeça na casa dele?

- Claro que não! Quem faz isso é o cavaleiro de Câncer! O senhor Saga é o cavaleiro de Gêmeos e é meu amigo, não é senhor Saga? Fala pra ele. Fala pro Calais.

- Ajax, o que eu já falei sobre incomodar o senhor Saga? – perguntou ela finalmente se aproximando

- Eu não tava incomodando. Tava só dizendo pra ele contar pro Calais que somos amigos. Não foi, senhor Saga?

- Ajax! – Adela ralhou com ele.

- Está tudo bem. Não precisa brigar com ele. Ele não me incomoda. Além do mais, nós somos amigos.

- Viu! Eu falei pra você!

- Uau! Você é amigo de um cavaleiro de ouro! Que legal!

- Senhor Saga, quer brincar com a gente?

- Vão brincar de que?

- De ser cavaleiros! – respondeu Calais empolgado.

- Sério? Deixem-me ver o que vocês dois sabem fazer. Quem sabe eu não posso ensinar algo.

Ela sabia que ele estava completamente sem jeito de fazer aquilo, mas o que poderia dizer para fazê-los parar? Nada. Então era melhor deixar acontecer, enquanto ela se divertia assistindo. Tinha apenas de se controlar para não parecer uma boba diante dele, graças a grande reviravolta que sentia dentro de si.

Saga ensinou algumas coisas simples para os dois. Técnicas de defesa e ataque físico. Enquanto os dois garotos se divertiam com aquilo, ele voltou a sentar-se do lado dela. Divertiam-se vendo as crianças.

- Achei que tivesse parado com isso de ficar sozinho.

- Na verdade não. Ficar só algumas vezes é bom. Mas não vim aqui pra ficar sozinho.

- Não vi ninguém aqui.

- É que eu vim aqui por estar sozinho.

- Como assim?

- Sem companhia.

- E seus amigos, seu irmão?

- Só querem me levar para a Taverna e me embebedar. – ele disse rindo – E eu também ainda não me sinto tão confortável assim para sair com eles.

- Ainda se sente culpado?

- Não muito, mas não é exatamente por isso que não estou com eles. Me sinto um estranho na verdade. Um estranho no meio dos meus amigos. Passei tanto tempo longe deles. Esse é o preço que eu pago por isso.

- As coisas vão se acertar mestre Saga. Tudo ao seu tempo.

- Eu sei. – ele deu um leve sorriso e ela não conseguiu achar tristeza e nem melancolia nele. Isso era bom. Significava que ele tinha esperança. Uma esperança diferente da que ela via antes.

- O senhor disse que veio aqui porque estava sozinho.

-Sim, eu disse.

- Não faz sentido. Quer dizer. Se estava sozinho, por que vir aqui?

- Porque vir aqui me faz bem.

Continuaram a olhar os garotos brincarem. As respostas que ele lhe dava pareciam bem mais naturais e isso a deixava feliz por ele. Estava realmente mudando. Sentiu-se uma tola por afastar-se dele aqueles dias todos. Era bem óbvio qual era seu foco. Era certeza absoluta que ele não tinha nenhum outro interesse nela que não fosse amizade. Um ligeiro, porém doloroso, alívio lhe preencheu. Dessa forma poderia acalmar as coisas dentro do seu coração. A amizade era o máximo que conseguiria dele. Se fosse outra época, faria de tudo para ser o contrário. Faria de tudo para não ser só aquilo. Tinha um costume bastante impetuoso é verdade. Se ainda fosse a egoísta de antes, uma hora dessas, ele seria apenas mais um aos seus p´s. Havia mergulhado fundo naquelas lembranças, mas foi interrompida por ele.

- Olhe só pra eles, brincando de ser cavaleiros. Fazem as coisas parecerem mais fáceis.

- Crianças sempre fazem isso. No fundo elas sempre têm um pouco de razão. Com o tempo se aprende isso.

- E o outro garoto, quem é?

- Filho de uma amiga. Ela que toma conta do Ajax quando não posso estar com ele.

- Parece ser um bom garoto também.

- Sim. – ela respondeu vendo que os dois garotos corriam na direção deles.

- Adela, Adela, o Calais me disse que a mãe dele estava fazendo torta quente de frango e ele acha que já deve estar pronta. Posso voltar com ele pra ver? – perguntou o garoto com os olhinhos pidões que eram quase irresistíveis.

- Se souberem o caminho de volta, não me importo.

- Eu sei! Eu sei! – Ajax respondeu orgulhoso e empolgado. – Vamos! – saiu correndo sendo seguido pelo outro garoto.

- Você o criou de uma forma impressionante.

- Nem tanto. Apenas ensinei a ele a ser diferente do que eu era. Não quero que meu irmão passe pelo que eu passei.

- Eu acho que ele está bem longe disso. Você... você já pensou em formar uma família?

- Ahn... Não. Eu acho que não estou pronta pra isso. E na verdade, acho que não fui feita pra ser mãe.

- Mas como não? Você criou seu irmão.

- Criar um irmão é diferente de criar um filho. E eu simplesmente não me acho pronta e nem apta pra isso.

- Parece estranho. Você passa uma imagem completamente diferente.

- E o senhor? Já pensou em formar uma família?

- Nunca, Na verdade acho que nenhum de nós pensou. Quando nos tornamos cavaleiros abdicamos de muitas coisas para defender Atena. Uma delas foi a família. Mas agora, com o fim de tudo, não sei. Me sinto meio perdido com essas coisas. Não sei nem por onde começar.

- Algumas pessoas começam pelo casamento.

- Você já pensou em casamento?

- Ahn... Já. – ela respondeu com um leve sorriso. – Quando mais nova. Eu fiquei noiva de um rapaz La na ilha onde eu morava. Ele era muito bonito e era um bom rapaz. Era bem dedicado ao nosso compromisso.

Saga não esperava ouvir aquilo. Tampouco esperava sentir-se como se sentia. Inexplicavelmente sentiu-se incomodado com aquilo. Algo lhe queimava no peito.

- E você... gostava dele? Você o amava?

- Sim, eu gostava. Do meu jeito antigo, mas gostava. Ele sabia como fazer as coisas para me conquistar sem que eu tivesse de lhe pedir, ou melhor, exigir que fizesse. Ele era diferente de todos os outros que viviam ao meu redor. Parecia gostar mesmo de mim e ver algo que eles não viam. Talvez ele visse a pessoa que eu sou hoje. Eu nunca vou saber. Assim como nunca vou saber o que sentia por ele realmente. Talvez o tivesse amado, de uma maneira um tanto confusa e deturpada, devido a forma que eu costumava agir e a pessoa que eu costumava ser. Ou talvez não. É bem difícil pensar nisso agora e fazer um balanço sobre tudo.

Ele não gostou nada daquela possibilidade existir. E o pior, não sabia porque. Estava sendo invadido por várias sensações diferentes ao mesmo tempo, enquanto ela contava coisas sobre esse antigo noivo. E seu peito queimava com mais força ainda. Foi quando ele se deu conta. Seu peito queimava daquele jeito porque estava morrendo de ciúmes! Não podia e não queria imaginar aquelas cenas narradas por ela. Sem pensar ele a interrompeu.

- Então parece que você o amava mesmo, não é? – perguntou irritado.

- Desculpe?

- Perdão, eu... Eu não si o que... – disse constrangido. – Eu não deveria ter dito algo desse tipo. Me perdoe, por favor. Eu...

- Está tudo bem senhor Saga.

Foi impressão sua ou ele ficou enciumado enquanto ela lhe contava coisas sobre seu antigo noivo? Não. Isso jamais. Por que ele sentiria ciúmes dela? Não havia motivos para isso. Quer dizer, havia. Mas só em seus sonhos. Sentiu-se constrangida ao pensar coisas como aquela, com ele ali ao seu lado. Tinha de sair dali.

- Ahn... É melhor eu ir ver se os meninos foram mesmo pelo caminho certo. Nos encontramos por ai senhor Saga. – ela se levantou rapidamente para fugir dele. Quanto mais rápido saísse dali, menor a chance dele lhe impedir.

- Espere. – ele acabou sendo mais rápido que ela e logo estava em pé ao seu lado segurando sua mão.

O vento bateu e afastou as madeixas castanhas do rosto delicado dela. Os olhos verdes acastanhados tinham um misto de dúvida, medo, curiosidade e certo... desejo. Desejo seu ou dela? Estava confuso. Era um turbilhão de coisas acontecendo na sua cabeça. Lembrança, vozes, sentimentos... Mas ele só tinha consciência de uma coisa: daquele rosto diante de si. Os olhos verdes baixaram por um momento e fitaram sua mão segurando a dela e depois voltaram a fitar, confusos, os seus, azuis.

- S-senhor Saga...

Antes que ela pudesse continuar , ele gentilmente tocou-lhe os lábios macios e envolveu seu rosto com a mesma mão. Adela simplesmente fechou os olhos e deixou o momento acontecer. Logo sentiu os lábios dele nos seus e os braços fortes lhe envolverem. Entregou-se ao beijo. Era suave e quente ao mesmo tempo. Quando as línguas se encontraram, ela já não sentia mais o chão sob seus pés. Estava sonhando? Não, não estava. Era real. Mas parecia tanto com seus tolos sonhos. Era tão bom quanto. Porém, não foi tão duradouro quanto. No entanto, muito melhor.

- Eu... estou completamente apaixonado por você. – ele disse sem afastar o rosto do seu. – E acabo de me dar conta disso.

Adela abriu a boca, mas hesitou em dizer algo.

- Enquanto você contava sobre esse seu noivo, eu queimava de ciúmes. E eu não estava entendendo o motivo de isso acontecer. Adela eu estava sentindo sua falta. Estava sentindo falta de conversar com você, de ouvir a sua voz. De ter você por perto.

- Por isso estava só? - ela perguntou fazendo a relação do lugar onde se encontravam com a conversa que haviam tido.

- Sim. – Saga respondeu colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha e aproximando seu rosto do dela novamente para outro beijo, mas ela desviou.

- Senhor Saga, eu... Eu fugi esse tempo todo.

- Fugiu?

- Sim. Veja, eu sempre condenei quem trabalhava no Santuário e tinha qualquer tipo de relacionamento amoroso com um cavaleiro de ouro. Sempre me mantive longe disso, mesmo antes de começar a trabalhar lá. Nunca achei certo esse tipo de conduta, mas paguei pela língua e cai nessa armadilha. Acabei me apaixonando por um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Resolvi fugir do senhor para tentar controlar e por um fim no que sentia. Afinal de contas, que chances teria eu de fazer isso ser verdade? Um cavaleiro de ouro se apaixonar por alguém como eu é algo bem improvável de acontecer.

- Mas aconteceu.

- Senhor Saga, por favor. Olhe para si mesmo e olhe para mim. Por que haveria o senhor, um dos doze homens mais poderosos do Santuário envolver-se com alguém como eu, a moça sem graça que cuida das flores? Não faz sentindo. Eu sou inferior ao senhor e sei do meu lugar. – disse ela baixando o rosto. Quem sabe apelando para essa verdade, a verdade que carregava dentro de seu peito, ele não mudava de ideia.

- Adela, pare com isso. Não vai me convencer a desistir com uma besteira como essa. E daí que eu sou um cavaleiro de ouro e você é a serva que cuida das flores? Não foi o cavaleiro que se apaixonou. Foi o homem por trás do cavaleiro. Este homem que está diante de você. E eu não me apaixonei pela serva. Me apaixonei pela mulher que você é.

- Não mestre Saga. Não brinque comigo desse jeito. Por favor.

- Não estou brincando. Por favor, pare de pensar assim.

- Mesmo que seja verdade o senhor tem um dever para com a deusa Atena.

- Todos me dizem que Atena me deu uma nova vida para vivê-la. E eu já desperdicei muito dessa vida perdido no meu arrependimento. Eu não planejo perder mais. Se eu tiver de pagar por isso, que eu pague então. Adela acredite em mim.

- Eu... Acredito.

- Olhe só pra você. Me disse tantas vezes para não fugir de mim mesmo e nem do que eu sinto e estava fazendo exatamente o mesmo. Por quê?

- Já perdi muita coisa na vida senhor Saga. Não posso me arriscar a perder mais.

- Não vai me perder. Mesmo que não fiquemos juntos a vida inteira, não vai me perder. Eu estarei sempre com você.

- Mestre Saga...

- Saga, apenas Saga. – corrigiu-lhe tocando levemente em seus lábios – Vamos usar o "mestre" ou o "senhor" apenas no Santuário.

- É melhor que não contemos a ninguém.

- O Santuário tem olhos e ouvidos por todas as partes. Vamos manter isso entre nós, mas não sei quanto tempo vai durar. E sinceramente, não ligo. "Nós dois" é algo que eu quero realmente viver.

Beijaram-se.

Continua.

* * *

><p>Oi meus amores, estou de volta com capítulo novo.<p>

Mil desculpas se eu demorei pra postar. O capitulo já tava pronto há era, mas eu passei por tantos problemas... Desde perdas familiares até problemas no meu curso... Anyway. O capitulo finalmente ta aqui! \o/

**Becky Gemini**: Na verdade, ele nem ta tão diferente. Kkk. Não consegui mudar a essência melancólica, mas dei uma diminuída. Acho que ficou bom, não?

**Krika Haruno:** bom, não posso spoilar o final né? Senão não teria graça nenhuma. Kkkk Mas, só posso adiantar que, vai ser um fim meio difícil viu...

**Mrs. Margot:** Meninaw! Eu tive meio de rebolar pra escrever esse passado da Adela senão ela ia cair muito na onda "Mary Sue". E desde o início, ela não tava programada pra ser assim. Mas eu tinha de dar um jeito de mostrar o passado dela e meio que fazer isso ajudar o Saga. Daí né...

**Rowdrain. Kanovich**: Eis aqui seu romance. Auhuahahuahaua

**Duda. Tavares**: Obrigada... ^^ Pegar e Largar já já tem atualização. Espero que goste desse aqui de Wake me.


End file.
